Yo Quiero Ser Tu Amor
by Belly89
Summary: sea, lo que sea que pase, no permitire que nadie lastime lo que amo, decia Bella mientras pensaba, como huir, de su padre, tambien deberia huir, del hombre que habia ayudado a meterla en esta situacion,aunque sin saberlo, segun el queria ser su amor.....
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO 1

Eso espero, usted me ha prometido mucha discrecion, doctora Maswell en este asunto.

Asi es señor Cullen nadie se enterara, del procedimiento que se va a realizar mañana, por lo mismo hemos echo todo sin ninun tipo de papeleo, solo lo sabe usted, la señorita sabrina, y yo como encargada de relizar el procedimiento y ser dueña de este centro.

Lo que me preocupa es la señorita Sabrina

Por ella no se preocupe, es la segunda vez que lo va hacer, ella es latina, necesita el dinero para enviarlo a su familia y despues del tiempo que es necesario para este asunto regresara a su pais.

Ademas con la gran suma que le he ofrecido, se mantendra bien callada.

Bueno ya qu tenemos sus muestras, maañana se realizara el paso final.

Esta bien, mañana espero su llamada para que me informe si todo resulto bien. Pase un buen dia.

Asi Edward se dispuso a marchars a su oficina, esta pensando en lo que iba hacer pero dfinitivamente no se iba a hechar para atras, eso era lo qu necesitaba, para que todas las mujeres lo dejaran en paz, y su familia esta feliz, ya despues les haria entender la manera en que lo hizo.

Al dia siguiente........

Buenos dias, sabrina como ya te he explicado antes el procedimiento y como el señor Cullen me dijo que no era la primera vez creo que no va a ver ningun problema.

no se preocupe doctora, yo se el procedimiento, ya quiero salir pronto de esto para ir con mi familia, mis dos hijos mis padre , ya quiero que pase el año rapido para poder regresar a mi pais y ver a mis dos hijos.

Entonces Sabrina en unos minutos te esperan en la sala, una doctora de mi confianza te va atender, yo pasare a revisar todo despues, no hare el procediminto yo, debido a una gripe que he agarrrado en la mañana y no creo que sea conveniente.

Mientras Sabrina salia del consultorio, se choco con una chica delgada, cabello largo color cafe, al igual que sus ojos, eran chocolate, esa chica estaba muy nerviosa.

Oh, hola disculpa es que soy algo torpe.

No te preocupes, pero te sucede algo estas algo nerviosa, le pregunto Sabrina.

Si, pero primero hola me llamo Isabella Swan, pero prefiero, Bella.

Hola yo soy Sabrina, y cuentame que te sucede talvez eso te calme un poco.

Bueno, te lo contare desde el principio.

Mi padre es un hombre millonario, mi madre y el estas casi en todos los eventos sociales, pero yo casi nunca los acompaño, creo qu las demas personas ni siquiera saben que tienen una hija, claro a exepcion de cuando hay reuniones en la casa, hace dos tres años mi padre practicament me obligo a que me comprometiera.

-pero eso es horrible Bella, y que hiciste.

Pues acepte mi promtido James era un hombre de dinero y mi padre queria asegurar mi futuro, el era rubio alto y musculoso, pero era un hombre arrogante y me di cuenta que yo no queria eso para mi, asi que un dia me canse y rompi con el, aun recuerdo lo que paso como si fuera ayer.

**Flash back**

Mira Isabella, nadie termina conmigo, hemos estado juntos casi 5 meses te he soportado demasiado, para asi poder unir mi empresa con la de tu padre, asi que no tolerare que me dejes, asi tenga qu arrastrarte al altar te casaras conmigo,y seras solo mia.

Ni muerta me caso contigo, por suerte en ese momento pasaba un taxi ella se trepo y llego a su casa.

Cuando entro por la puerta James ya la estaba esperando, la muchacha de servicio lo habia dejado pasar.

Que haces aqui creo que te deje claro qu no quiero nada contigo.

Y creo que yo te dije Isabella que, sea como sea te casabas conmigo.

Asi James jalo de una brazo a Isabella y la beso brucamente ella desesperada, lo

Mordio y el le dio una cachetada que la tumbo al piso.

-que le haces a mi hija grito Charlie Swan muy molesto.

James se puso como loco. Pues la estupida de tu hija, dic que no se va a casar conmigo.

-pues no lo hara despues de que he visto como tratas a mi hija, yo nunca

permitiria algo asi.

**Fin Flash back**

Guau Bella eso es terrible.

Si lo se Sabrina pero por suerte me libre de el, pero a pesar de eso mi padre despues empezo de nuevo con eso de consguirme marido.

Un dia cuanndo decidi acompañarlos a un evento social una subasta si mal no recuerdo, conoci a un chico simpatico, era alto musculoso, el cabello negro y tenia una gran sonrisa que me hacia sonreir con solo verlo, asi el se acerco a saludarme se hizo mi amigo.

Y te enamoraste de el ¿verdad?

Bueno algo asi, es que no se siento que falta algo.

Como mis padres vieron que me llevaba bien con el empezaron a invitarlo a las reuniones de la casa, claro pues el era muy millonario, es dueño de una marca de motos, y segun se le va muy bien tiene un gran futuro en ese negocio.

Despues de 6 meses acepte su propuesta de ser novios, claro tambien porque mis padres ya se estaban impacientando, y no faltaba mucho para que me buscaran otro prometido.

Bueno en parte Jacob o jake como yo le digo, es muy amable y alegre, pero siento que hay algo que falta, y bueno ya casi tenemos 8 meses de novios hace un mes nos hemos comprometido, y el me ha pedido algo mas..... bueno ya te imaginas que.

-ya se tipico de los hombres no pueden esperar hasta el matrimonio, el te pidio sexo ¿verdad?

Si por eso estoy aqui, vine a acerme poner algun dispositivo para no quedar embarazada, aunque no este muy convencida, creo que lo voy hacer, no quiero que Jake me deje, y mis padres busquen a alguien mas, Jake se ha sonvertido en un gran amigo para mi, y hasta ahora es lo mejor que me ha pasado, spero que con el tiempo, me pueda enamorar locamente de el.

Que te puedo decir Bella, ahora entiendo tus nervios pero no te preocupes, espero que en verdad seas muy feliz con el Bella, ahora me debo ir ahi viene la enfermera con mis expedientes.

Si, un gusto haber podido charlar contigo, y tambien me despido ahi tambien viene mi enfermera con mis expedientes.

Asi Bella se despidio de Sabrina pero cuando estas se reunieron con las enfermeras, Bella se tropezo con un boligrafo que se habia caido, y fue jalando a las enfermeras y mando a volar todos los papeles por el aire.

Lo siento lo siento, es que me tropece, yo recogo los papeles.

Ella junto con las enfermeras recogieron los papeles y despues ella se marcho con su enfermera, le entrego a la doctora, el expediente de Bella.

-hola quuerida no te preocupes, el procedimiento dolera un poco, pero creo que vale la pena, estoy segura que luego seran la mujer mas feliz.

Bella solo asintio, aunque ella no se sentia para nada muy feliz.

El procedimiento fue algo doloroso, e incomodo, demoro mas tiempo del que lla se imaginaba, la doctora la cito para dentro de 3 semanas para vr la evolocion.

Bella estaba confundida no sabia que para ponerse ese dispositivo y necesitaba, despues realizar mas visitas a la ginecologa, su amiga Jessica no le habia dicho eso.

Bella se sentia extraña, pero se imagino que era por lo que acababa de hacer, asi se marcho a su casa.

Ese dia se paso en cama, Jake no iba a ir a visitarla porque tenia una reunion imortante, y lugo se iba en un viaje de negocio por una semana, Bella agradecia internamente, aun no estaba totalmente preparada ´para tener sexo con Jake.

Iba a estar sola esa semana su amiga Jessica tenia que ir con sus padres a una visita a uns familiares del extranjero, tambien por una semana.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2

Señor Cullen le llamo para comunicarle que, yo he contraido una gripe y no puedo realizar el procedimiento pero lo pondre en manos de un colega de confianza.

Nada de eso doctora Maswell, si no puede realizarlo hoy pues aplacelo, esperare unos dias a que est mejor. Solo confio en usted para esto y espero no me defraude, mi futuro esta en sus manos.

No se preocupe señor Cullen lo realizareos en 10 dias.

Esta bien ese dia estar presente, en su consultorio.

Hola colega como esta, le informo qu ya no se va a realizar el procedimiento, pued enviar a Sabrina a mi consultorio.

-doctora que sucede es que el señor Cullen se ha arrepentido, ya no me va a pagar el dinero que ofrecio.

No se preocupe Sabrina, solo lo hemos aplazado 10 dias para que yo pueda realizar todo personalmente, cambiese y regrese a esta hora en 10 dias.

* * *

5 dias despues

Bella estaba en su casa cuando le llego un mensaje, era de lauren una chica qu a ella no le caia

Muy bien pero debia hacr amistad con ella por exigencia de su padre. Cuando abrio el mensaje, case se le derrumba el mundo era una foto de Jake y Jessica bailando muy juntos era una foto muy comprometedora y mas porque, ellos estaban de viaje , que casualidad penso Bella, sera que acaso Jake la traicionaba y con su amiga Jessica.

Tal vez Lauren le envio esa foto para separarla de Jake, era muy conocido que todas las jovenes estaban interesadas en el, pero y si no, estoy lo tengo que averiguar se dijo Bella.

Esa misma tarde Bella compro un pasaje para iir alas vegas, segun la foto se pudo dar cuenta que estaban en un hotel exclusivo de las vegas, hizo una reservacion a nombre de otra persona, no queria que se enteraran de que ella iria ahi.

Buenas trades señorita, quisiera por hoy ser otra prsona es que tengo una fiesta de disfraces y no quiero que nadie me reconosca.

No hay problema, esa es mi espcialidad, que le parece ser ¿rubia?, y tener ojos verdes.

Me parece algo genial.

Cuando estaba entrando en el hotel, se choco con un hombre alto misterioso, tenia una gorra y unos lentes oscuros, cuando sus manos se rozaron los hizo sentirse como si formaran parte el uno del otro eso era muy raro, el tambien me observo, como tratando de descubrir que habia en mi, talvez se habia dado cunta que la imagen que veia no era real una chica rubia, con una mini falda y una top, unos tacos y muy maquillada, todo lo contrario a lo que yo era, pero si queria trapar a Jake nadie debia reconocerme.

-lo siento, es que suelo ser muy torpe, dejeme ayudarlo a recojer sus documentos, señor.

No te preocupes, yo tambien estaba distraido, pero como te llamas.

Oh, yo soy Bella.

Ah, soy Edward, ¿puedo hacerte un comentario?

Bella solo asintio.

Me resultas indecifrable, no se como si en est momento no fueras tu, como si nose es raro, ni siquiera se porque estoy conversando contigo, no me gustan las rubia.

Vaya contesto Bella, ni te imaginas cuanto quiero lograr eso, que nadie me reconozca estoy en algo asi como una mision de espionaje, le dijo Bella, riendo un poco.

Osea que no eres rubia, le dijo Edward con una carcajada, ya m estaba preocupando, que te parece si te invito a cenar hoy yo estoy hospedado en este hotel, podemos salir donde tu quieras.

Lo siento pero no, se donde ire hoy como te dige antes estoy en una mision, de salvar mi dignidad.

Bueno es que queria decifrar que habia debajo de ese disfraz.

No creo que sea algo que te interese mucho. Bueno adios debo ir a registrare.

Edward iba en su coche pensando en la muchacha que acababa de conocer le habia llamado mucho la atencion, por un extraño motivo sentia que la conocia, se sentia como conectado a ella, talvez era eso de la mision que l habia llamado la atencion se dijo Edward.

Bella se registro en el hotel con su segundo nombre como Marie, despues de dejar su equipaje y sobornar al chico de administracion, y usar los encantos de su diraz en el, supo que ciertamente, Jacob estaba en ese hotel y estaba en compañia de una chica, que de seguro era Jessica.

Bella bajo al bar, pidio una copa de vino, dio una vuelta por el casino del hotel, estuvo una rato en una de las tiendas, luego se paseo por el lobby del hotel para buscar su objetivo.

Media hora despues Jacob aparecio con Jessica abrasada a el, se besaron en la boca y subieron a su habitacion, disimuladamente Bella se acerco a ellos y los escuchos decir que en una hora saldrian a cenar, Jake la vio y coqueteo con ella, cuando Jessica estaba de espaldas.

Bella solo le siguio el juego, pero por dentro se moria de las rabias, el la estaba engañando, y ella pensando que Jake era un buen hombre, despus de todo lo que tuvo que pasar en donde la ginecologa, solo para satisfacerlo a el y asi le paga.

Bella subio, y se puso un vestido rojo despanpanante.

Estaba en el lobby esperando que aparecieran los traidores.

Oh Bella que gusto verte aqui.

-ssshhhhhhh. Edward no digas mi nombre, por ahora soy Marie.

Oh ya veo estas en tu mision le dijo Edward con un tono de voz comico.

-ahi vienen los desgraciados, a lo que Bella se viro vio a Edward, estaba guapisimo, tenia un pantalon jean una camisa y un saco, era ropa muy fina de seguro era un hombre de mucho dinero, claro tonta Bella sino no estaria en este hotel. Pero aun no abandonaba sus lentes oscuros, que tapaban medio rosto.

Asi que estas siguiendo a ellos, ya se ¿es tu esposo?, te esta engañando.

Me esta engañando, pero, por suerte no aun no me caso con el y pronto dejare de ser su prometida tambie. Si me disculpas debo seguirlos.

Ya se Be.. Marie que te parece si te acompaño, seria muy raro que estuvieras sola, y no sabes a donde van.

-esta bien puedes venir, le dijo Bella pero no sabia porque le habia dicho eso, era raro, como si necesitara estar cerca de el.

Cuando estaban en el restaurante Bella disimuladamente, los fotografio besandos y bailando.

Edward solo la veia divrtido. En verdad que eres extraña Bella.

Marie recuerda.

Aqui nadie nos escucha asi que puedo llamarte Bella, y dime entonces eres rubia o no.

Para nada, ni este es mi cabello, ni mis ojos, ni este el tipo de ropa que uso, hoy estoy todo lo contrario a lo que soy. Te aseguro que la verdadera Bella nisiquiera hubiese aceptado cenar contigo.

V aya eso hiere mi ego.

Bueno creo que tengo las fotos suficientes, creo que es hora de irme.

Pero no has cenado nada Bella

No te preocupes, con la rabia que tengo, no me apetece nada.

Permiteme decirte que en realidad no te ves muy afectada, otra mujer ya estaria armando un escandalo.

Que te puedo decir, es mas decepcion esa chica decia ser mi amiga y Jake era mi prometido teniamos 8 meses tonta fui yo que pensaba que el era diferente a los otros hombres con los que mi padre me queria casar.

Quires decir Bella que era un matrimonio arreglado, eso es muy antiquado.

No , este no, antees mis padre trataron de casarme, pero a Jake, yo si lo queria aunque siempre senti que no lo amaba como deberias amar a alguien para casarte, pero mis padre me presionaron, y preferi aceptarlo como novio y prometido, a que mis padres me siguieran tratando de casar, con un tipo rico que este a mi altura segun ellos.

Guau , que te puedo decir, mis padre tambien quieren qu me case, pero yo no creo en el matrimonio, pienso tener un hijo, pero no casarme, asi mis padres tendran nietos y asi ojala me dejen en paz

No conparto tu idea, no crees que tu hijo necesite del amor de una madre, o que piensas adoptar.

Algo asi Bella, la verdad no se ni poruqe te cuento todo esto, yo suelo ser un hombre que no ando conversando con nadi mi vida, la gente me considera un pedante y arrogante.

Pues no parece, has sido muy amable conmigo.

Si, pues no se pero tu me inspiras confianza no eres como los demas, que solo me buscan por dinero, y las mujeres solo por aparecer en los sociales.

Ahora entiendo.

Que cosa pregunto Edward.

Los lentes y la gorra estas tratando de pasar desapercibio de la prensa, ¿eres famoso?

Algo asi Bella soy bueno en los negocios, por eso la gente simpre esta tratando de saber que hago.

Vivia en Londres solo hace unas tres semanas me he venido a vivir aqui, ya que he abierto una empresa en este pais, mi familia esta en londres pero vendran a vivir aqui en unas 3 meses.

Oh, que bueno, pero ahora si debo irme.

Vamos yo te llevo, no te dejaria irte sola, ademas yo fui el que te trajo.

Esta bien señor protector.

Bueno Edward a sido un gusto charlar contigo, espero algun dia encontrarnos de nuevo.

Igual Bella, yo quisiera ver como es la verdadera Bella.

Y yo Edward quisiera verte, dale, quitate esas gafas y esa gorra, para descubrir al hombre sin rostro.

Ja ja ja, eres muy graciosa, stabien pero si tu me dejas ver a la Bella original.

Trato eso me parece justo.

En el momento en que Edward iba a sacarse sus lntes, un gran grupo de paparazzi aparecieron en el Lobby del hotel, Edward se puso furioso, llegaron sus guardaespaldas y se lo llevaron hacia fuera a un auto que lo esperaba, es trato de hablar con Bella pero con el poco que gente ya no la pudo ver.

A Bella la habia empujado y cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba al otro lado del Lobby, despues los periodistas se fueron hacia ella.

Es usted pareja del empresario de londres.

¿cuanto tiempo han estado juntos.?

Es por usted que esta en el pais.

Bella se escabullo y fue a su habitacion, estaba frustrada cuando iba a descubrir el rostro de Edward, llega la prensa, ella esperaba, que su cara fuera tan espectacular como su cuerpo.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3

Cuando Jacob regreso de las vegas.

Hola cariño, no sabes como te extrañe, estuve tan ocupado con el trabajo.

Ah, no me digas, tan ocupado, estuviste revolcandote con Jessica en las vegas.

De que hablas Bella, si alguien te vino con chismes me duele que creas eso, que despues de tantos meses juntos dudes de mi.

Asi con que ahora eres la victima. Pues mira Bella le mostro la peluca rubia y el vestido que cargaba el dia que el coqueteo con ella.

Que tu eras la rubia.

Si era yo y yo misma te vi besuqueandote con Jessica.

Pero Bella yo me voy a casar es contigo.

JACOB ERES UN DESGRACIADO, como me pudiste engañar con mi disque amiga Jessica.

Bella eso solo fue una aventura, perdoname, es que tu no querias tener sexo conmigo y yo soy hombre entiende.

Pues no entiendo nada, se acabo, ya no nos vamos a casar, no te quiro ver por un buen tiempo, talvez cuando este calmada me pueda plantear la idea de ser amigos, por que en realidad con esto me he dado cuenta que yo no te amo.

Bella como puedes decir eso, solo estas dolida, entiende yo a ti te amo, perdoname.

No vete, ahora si no quieres que llame a seguridad, vete.

Me ire pero no voy a dejar de insistir Bella, tu y yo estamos destinados a casarnos.

Vete ahora mismos, yo nunca, oyeme bien nunca me casare contigo, ahora vete de mi casa y no regreses.

En ese momento Bella se sentia muy mareada, sintio que todo se puso negro.

-¿que paso?

-tranquila hija, tu padre y yo llegamos y te vimos tirada en la sala, el chofer te subio.

- Sue, la cocinera nos ha contado lo de Jacob, supongo que estabas muy alterada por eso te desmayaste.

Si mama, pero ya estoy bien, papa como reacciono, esta muy furioso, por ahora no te va a molestar con eso de casarte.

Por lo menos, parece que tengo mala suerte con los hombre.

Tranquila pequeña, duerme un poco, tu padre y o debemos viajar a italia mañana, nos iremos por dos semanas.

Esta bien mama ya estoy acostunbrada a sus viajes.

Bueno hasta mañana.

Bella estaba pensando porque se habria desmayado, despues recordo lo del dispositivo, que se habia puesto, y que debia de ir a la cita al ginecologo. Su periodo tenia 3 dias de retraso y generalmente ella era muy puntual.

Hola Bella te esperaba, hace 3 dias, si losiento doctora es que tuve qu viajar, pero ya estoy aqui.

Bueno cambiate y sube a la camilla para revisarte ya regreso.

Bella se subio, la doctora la reviso, luego se volvio a vestir y fue al escritorio.

Bueno Bella querida parec que todo va bien, y que si resulto todo y que dentro de casi 9 meses tendras a tu bebe en brasos.

Que loca que estoy doctora, me parecio escuchar que dijo qu tendre a mi bebe.

Claro eso dije,la inseminacion resulto un exito, el bebe esta bien implantado.

-¿que ?, ya se es una broma, onde estan las camaras.

Tranquila, no te alteres que le hace mal al feto

Esta usted loca, como me pide que no me altere si usted me dice que TENDRE UN BEBE, Y YO SOY VIRGEN, la semana pasada yo vine a colocarme un dispositivo para no quedar embarazada cuando tuviera sexo con mi novio y el m traiciono y por ende no voy a tener nada con el, y venia porque queria que me sacara el dispositivo y usted me dice que estoy EMBARAZADA.

Señorita Swan de que habla, las indicaciones estaban en su expediente.

No, no, no, es que no entiende ¿como una chica tan joven va a querer una inseminacion ?

Pero, debe haber un error. A mi la enfermera me entrego esa orden para realizar una inseminacion.

Claro que hay un error y muy grave, a penas tengo 23 recien me gradue estoy soltera, y ahora voy a tener un bebe........ No puede ser dijo Bella echando un grito, ese dia antes de entrar aqui mi expediente y el de otra paciente se cayeron y de seguro se mezclaron. Todo eso lo dijo Bella hecha un mar de llanto.

-no puede ser mis padres me van a matra, en ese momento Bella se dio cuenta que sea como sea, iba a tener un bebe una parte de ella y de alguien mas a quin no conocia.

- no se preocupe señorita Swan, voy a llamar a la directora y dueña de este centro medico, hallaremos una solucion, lo mas facil es solo realizar un aborto, apenas tiene una semana y mas y no habra problemas.

-que doctora un aborto.

- si estoy segura, que la persona dueña del esperma se va a molestar mucho, segun se es un hombre muy rico e importante. No creo qu ese señor, quiera tener un hijo con una persona a quien no conoce. El ya tenia a otra persona.

- me esta diciendo que quiera o no se me va a realizar un aborto.

- claro que si seria una irresponsabilidad por parte de la clinica si no lo hacems, imaginese usted embarazada, y una pareja sin su hijo. Por suerte el aborto es la solucion pra usted y el dueño del esperma.

- espreme aqui vuelvo en un momento, cambiese y espereme que vendre con la doctora que era la encargada del otro caso y que justamente es la directora.

La doctora salio del consultorio y Bella esta muy asustada, pero ya no por la reaccion de sus padre ni por su futuro, sino por el del bebe, si su bebe se decia a si misma, ella no permitiria que mataran a un ser que ya vivia dentro de ella.

Asi es como Bella decidio irse de la clinica rapidamente, sino la obligarian a cometer ese crimen.


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4

Señor Cullen, le habla la doctora Maswell, necesito que venga a la clinica ha surgido un problema.

Creo que le he pagado muy bien para, no tener ningun problema.

Si, pero a sido algo que no tenia previsto, necesito de urgencia que usted venga.

Mire doctora, yo no tengo tiempo debo viajar por negocios, en dos dias regreso e ire a buscarla. Sin mas que decir Edward le colgo a la doctora y se fue a su viaje de negocios.

* * *

Dios que voy hacer, con un bebe, estoy segura que mis padre, no permitiran que lo tenga y menos soltera, m querran mucho pero para ellos es muy importante lo que dice la gente.

No te preocupes bebe yo te protegere de todo, nadie va a lastimarte, decia Bella miestras acariciaba su invisible vientre.

Ella estaba sentada en un parque, despues de que salio lo mas rapido que pudo en su coche de la clinica, habia estado alli pensando que hacer. 

Sabia que para proteger a su hijo sus padres no podrian enterarse del bebe, y debia no ser encontrada por el dueño del esperma, lo mas seguro era que de la clinica la busquen en su casa y traten de contactarla, por eso Bella habia tirado a la calle su telefono celular, por suerte ella no habia dado el de su casa y menos su direccion.

Hola Sue, te informo que debo salir de viaje, como sabees mis padres estan de viaje en italia y yo tengo que ir a un evento en alemania, talvez me tome unas vacaciones por toda europa y no vuelva en unos meses, toma si mis padre llegan y yo no he vuelto entregales esto, pero solo le entregas ese sobre cualdo vuelvan antes no les digas nada, solo que me fui de vacaciones.

Bella cariño, que pasa a donde te vas

Sue a ti te quiero mucho pero ahora te pido, que no preguntes nada, si alguien viene a buscarme sile que estoy de vacaciones por toda europa y no sabes en cuantos meses vuelvo.

Meses mi niña tanto tiempo te vas.

Si Sue talvez un año no lo se estoy cansada de que mis padre me quieran casar a la fuerza, necesito tiempo para mi, talvez estudie otra carrera no lo se.

Bueno ire a hacer mi equipaje, luego me ire, asi que cuidate y recuerda que te quiero Sue.

Adios Bella, cuidate hijita.

Hola, señorita quiero un pasaje para alemania, el que salga en dos horas, si a nombre de Isabella Swan, gracias

Bueno, bebe vamos a empesar otra vida, llevare mis tarjetas y retirare todo el dinero posible de ellas, comprare ropa de matrnidad se que aun es muy pronto pero sera la ultima vez que use las trajetas, asi que saquemosle todo el beneficio posible a este plastico.

Despues de realizar su equipaje, guardar sus documentos mando todo con el chofer al aeropuerto, y que la esperara alla, aun tenia una hora y media para realizar compras.

..... una hora despues.....

Si joven todas las bolsas en el asiento trasero, gracias.

Hola Angela gracias por ayudarme sin preguntar de que se trata todo esto.

No hay por que Bella tu eres mi amiga y no te preocupes yo se que no le puedo decir a nadie que te he visti y que te tengo estas cosas que has comprado, tambien entendi eso de que no me preocupe si no se nada de ti en meses, y si me mandas correo no va a estar a tu nombre.

Si amiga muchas gracias, te prometo qu despues te explicare todo, por ahora, es mejor que no sepas mas, ya sabes aunque te digan que me tienen secuestrada. Tu no diras nada de estas cosas y menos de que me has visto.

Ok ya entendi solo que me estas preocupando.

No te preocupes cuando este instalada en algun lado te escribo, te quiero muchisimo Angela, gracias por todo, adios.

* * *

Si soy yo Isabella Swan tengo un vuelo a Alemania.

Si pase su vuelo esta apunto de salir.

Despues de unas horas de vuelo Bella llego a un hotel lujoso de Alemania, dejo pagada la habitacion por una semana, e informo en el hotel, que no queria que hicieran limpieza en su habitacion.

Habia pasado dos dias en alemania, despues viajo a francia, y al siguinte dia a españa, ahi gracias a el novio de Angela, Ben habia conseguido, ir en un crucero hasta estados unidos de nuevo, pero en el barco iba con el nombre de otra persona, por suerte Ben era el dueño de ese Barco.

Una vez en Estados unidos de nuevo, Bella viajo en coche hasta encontrar algun pueblito que no sea conocido, asi es como llego a Forks, ahi Angela tenia una casita alejada del pueblo, era pequeña, su amiga la habia heredado de su abuela, ella era la unica de su familia, asi que nadie mas la habia reclamado, ni nadie sabia de su existencia.

Todo fue una gran casualidad cuando ella habia decidido qudarse en forks y escribirle a su amiga Angela donde estaba, esta le ofrecio que se quedara en la casa, que su abuela le habia dejado, asi mismo angela habia enviado todas las cosas de Bella a forks, y sus padres seguian creyendo que estaba en europa.

Se habia enterado por Angela, quien habia llamado a su casa que sus padres ya habian vuelto y le habian dicho que su hija Isabella estaba tomando unas vacaciones por Europa y que de seguro estaba disfrutando, porque como nunca habian unos enormes cantidades por pagar en las facturas de las trajetas, le habian dicho que se alegraban de que su hija por fin hiciera vida social y que ojala asi consiga un buen partido para casarse.

Ellos no se preocupaban ya que Bella le habia pedido a Angela que les envie un correo electronico semanal desde su cuenta haciendose pasar por ella, a sus padres. 

Ya tenia practicamente cuatro semanas de embarazo, por desgracia, tambien tenia unas terribles nauseas y mareos matutinos, y no faltaba mucho para que llegaran los vomitos, pues lo primero que Bella habia hecho era comprar un libro sobre embarazos.


	5. Chapter 5

_**CAPITULO 5**_

_**Doctora Maswell, buenos dias, como debe saber soy un hombre muy ocupado, por eso es que no se ha podido comunicar conmigo, estas tres ultimas semanas estuve en Losndres con mi familia ayudando en los tramites ya que vendran a vivir al pais.**_

_**Señor Cullen ha sucedido algo muy grave.**_

_**De que esta hablando doctora. Es que acaso Grace ya no quizo realizarse la inseminacion.**_

_**No, ni siquiera la he llamado, para qu venga a realizarse el procedimiento, despues de que lo aplazamos, no he vuelto a llamarla.**_

_**Porque creo que le habia indicado, que aunque no eestuviera, yo realizara el procedimiento.**_

_**Si lo se le ruego que me escuche, y tenga mucha paciencia.**_

_**Esta bien hable.**_

_**El dia que se iba a realizar la inseminacion se cancelo por mi gripe, ese dia dos enfermeras que llevaban la orden donde se especificaba que trataminto se van a realizar los pascientes, se tropesaron y los papeles cayeron, y la ordn de Grace se mezclo con la de otra chica, es asi como despues de 10 dias nos enteramos que la otra chica que solo venia a ponerse un dispositivo para no quedar embarazada, fue a quien se le realizo la inseminacion.**_

_**Que!!!!!! Eso es terrible, es una irresponsable, no descansare hasta cerrar su clinica.**_

_**Señor Cullen le recuerdo que ustd no man tuvo ninguna documentacion que pueda incriminar a la clinica.**_

_**Ya arreglaremos eso, ahora digame doctora, que paso con esa muchacha de la que me hablo, ya arreglo el problema.**_

_**Esto es lo grave, cuando ella vino y se entero de que estaba embarazada, se puso histerica, tal parece segun me dijo la doctora que la atendio, ella tenia 23 años y decia que sus padres la iban a matar, estoy segura que es alguien de un estatus social muy elevado.**_

_**MALDICION al grano doctora que paso. Digamelo pronto que mi paciencia esta llegado a su limite, nose como usted puede ser una persona tan inepta.**_

_**se que esta molesto sr. Cullen, pero permitam seguir informandole. Como le iba diciendo, la chica estaba muy asustada, por eso mi colega le planteo un aborto.**_

_**Me esta diciendo que ustedes mataron a mi hijo y que ahora necesita otra muestra para poder realizar la inseminacion.**_

_**No señor Cullen, cuando mi colega me vino a buscar y me informo todo reegresamos al consultorio para realizar el aborto a la chica pero ella se habia ido.**_

_**NO PUEDE SER, esa muchacha se fue con un hijo mio, y no tenian registros, no la buscaron. Edward en estas alturas esta muy furico si no golpeaba a la doctora, era por que si su madre se enterara no lo perdonaria.**_

_**Si la llamamos pero nos contesto un señor y digo que habia encontrado el telefono tirado en la calle, segun una chica lo habia arrojado desde su auto.**_

_**Y cual es su nombre la direccion de su casa, algun dato.**_

_**Su nombre es Isabella Swan, pudimos averigua que es hija del multimillonaria Charlie Swan, el tiene varios negocios importantes en este y otros paises.**_

_**Asi que Isabella Swan, y ya la encontro, pudo hablal con ella.**_

_**Fuimos a su casa ese mismo dia, y su empleada nos informo que los señores Swan habian salido un dia antes a italia por una semana y que la señorita Isabella Swan se habia ido a alemania, y que luego se iria de vacaciones por europa por unos meses o talvez un año.**_

_**Despues regrese yo a buscarla sus padre ya habian regresado y m informaron que ella, esta de viaje por europa y no sabian en donde exactamente, que solo se comunicaba una vez por semana por correo electronico. **_

_**Deme toda la informacion que tenga de ella, yo seguire investigando, y ruge que la encuentre pronto sino usted estara en serios problemas, recuerde que tengo el dinero e influencias suficientes, como para hacer que no vuelva a jercer en su vida.**_

_**Edward salio hecho una furia de esa clinica, enseguida pidio a su secretaria que contrate a la mejor empresa de investigacion del pais y que haga una cita con ellos.**_

_**El se marcho a su casa, estaba hecho un loco, por un lado no podia sacar de su mente a la Bella la chica rubia, que habia conocido en londres, por otro lado una chica que quin sabe que tenia en la cabeza huia con un hijo suyo en su vientre.**_

_**.......... una semana despues .............**_

_**Bueno inspector Garret que sabe del paradero y de la vida de Isabella Swan.**_

_**Pues ciertamente es hija de Charlie y Renee Swan, estuvo comprometida con un importante empresario James, despues de que el la agrediera, segun los informes policiales ya que le pusieron una orden de alejamiento, estuvo sola por un tiempo.**_

_**Perdon, me dice que esa mujer se mete con tipos agresivos.**_

_**No señor Cullen, mas bien ella termino el compromiso y el la agredio por eso.**_

_**Bueno prosiga informandome.**_

_**Tal parece sus padre, han querido casarla, ya desde algun tiempo, pero ella conocio al dueño de una conocida marca de motos y tal parece sus padres si lo aceptaron y se hicieron novios y despues se comprometieron.**_

_**Soborne al chofer de la casa y me entere que ella termino con el por que la engañaba, despues ella se desmayo y el chifer la subio a su habitacion, y dos dias despues ella se fue del pais, segun rumores de los empleados ella esta es enferma y viejo al extranjero para tratarse.**_

_**Y segun sus investigaciones es eso cierto o no.**_

_**Pues no ciertamente si ella viajo a lemania, pago habitacion por una semana, pero pude comprobar que ella, viajo a los dos dias hasta francia, estuvo un dia ahi y despues se fue a españa, ahi se pierde la pista de ella.**_

_**Pense que eran los mejores y me dice que no sabe donde esta.**_

_**Lo siento señor Cullen pero debe saber que el señor Swan es muy importante y no hemos podidos revisar sus transacciones bancarias y ni las de su hija. Aui le dejo un sobre con los correos que le envio a su familia pero lo raro es que uno es enviado de un cyber de italia, el segundo es de aqui estados unidos, el tercero es de alemania. Pero segun investigue parece que es alguien que esta enviando los mensajes por lla a sus padre tal parece ella no quiere ser encontrada por sus padres.**_

_**O por mi, exclamo Edward estaba muy frustrado, pues debia admitir que esta chica era inteligente, y estaba haciendo d todo por no ser encontrada, pero el haria lo que sea por encontrarla.**_


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO 6

Hola jasper cuñado como estas.

Bien Edward solo que me sorprende que me llames, desde que llegue de londres no te he vuelto a ver, y ya a pasado dos semanas.

Si quisiera hablal contigo es importante.

Claro donde nos vemos.

Yo voy ahora para tu oficina.

Bueno Edward te espero.

* * *

Jasper, amigo ya no puedo mas necesito tu ayuda, si no fuera tan importante no te buscara.

Habla hermano, soy tu amigo no, en que te ayudo.

Necesito ver los movimientos de las cuentas de la familia Swan, principalmente de Isabella Swan.

¿que, estas loco, para que los quieres?

Por favor, los necesito.

Charlie Swan es uno de los mas importantes clientes de este banco sabes que me puedo meter en problemas en eso, a pesar de ser acccionista de este banco y de que sea el Director General.

Lo se, pero no se que mas hacer.

Te voy ayudar pero para eso necesito saber en que lio estas metido.

Gracias Jasper y si creo que debo contarte, si juras que nadie se va a enterar.

Tan grave es, esta bien no me veas con esa cara, te lo juro.

Primero sirve un whisky para ti y un doble para mi.

Toma ahora si cuentame todo.

Hace un tiempo decidi, que para que mis padre y tu esposa Alice, me dejen en paz en eso de casarme y asentar cabeza, tener un hijo.

Que!!!

Veras contrate a alguien para que sea un vientre de alquiler, y le realizaran por inseminacion el implante de mi esperma.

Estas demente Edward, como pudiste pensar que eso era una solucion.

Lo se y no sabes lo que me arrepiento ahora.

El dia que iban a realizar la inseminacion hubo un error y se la hiciron a otra chica.

Dios mio Edward que has hecho.

Al parecer ella tenia miedo de que sus padres se enteraran del embarazo, y tambien de lo que le iban hacer en la clinica.

A que te refieres con lo que le iban haer en la clinica.

Un aborto Jasper eso iban hacer, tal parece que ella no quizo eso y cuando la doctora salio ella se fue.

La admiro Edward, veo que ella no quizo participar de ese crimen.

Lo peor es que la doctora le dijo que talvez yo estaria muy molesto y que yo no querria un hijo por ahi con una persona a la que no habia elejido como la madre de mi hijo.

Me quieres decir que eso es lo que tu querias.

No, bueno en el momento en que la doctora me dijo del error pense que esa era la mejor solucion, pero cuando me entere que ella se habia ido y no lo habia permitido, reacciones, es mi hijo Jasper y yo no permitiria que le hicieran daño.

Oh, ya veo y ahora te haras cargo de el.

Eso quisiera, pero no puedo, al menos que me ayudes.

No entiendo.

Ella huyo, sus padre son millonarios, y si se enteran que estaba embarazada, talvez tambien quisieran que aborte y parece que ella tambien tiene miedo de mi, aunque no sabe en si quien soy solo teme del dueño del esperma pero no sabe quien es, por suerte, asi si la encuentro no huira de mi.

Bueno pero como te puedo ayudar yo, dime y lo hare.

La chica es Isabella, la hija de Charlie Swan.

Ahora entiendo porque huyo, segun se su padre es muy estricto, y siempre esta tratando de casarla con algun millonario, y asi su hija tenga un buen futuro.

Si Jasper la mande a investigar pero se le perdio la pista en españa, y quisiera saber sus movimientos de tarjeta para ver si la encuentro.

Esta bien ahora mismo busco esa informacion.

Media hora despues jasper y Edwar revisaban la informacion.

Bueno Edward, lo lamento, parece que ella no a usado sus tarjetas desde casi tres semanas, parece que ella hizo muchas compras, en tindas de ropa de bebes, y mucha comida en latas, ropa de maternidad, parece que se abastecio como para mucho tiempo, talvez 4, 5 meses, de ahi pago boletos, para alemania, un hotel, varios gastos de comida a dos dias a francia, lo mismo hospedaje y comida, paso a españa, ahi pago habitacion por 1 semana, hizo compra de comida en el muelle, un traje de baño, ropa como para ir a un crucero.

Es obvio Edward, ella no esta en españa, despues de esas compras no volvio hacer ninguna mas, ella saco mucho dinero en efectivo de las tarjetas, de no ser ilimitadas, te aseguro que las hubiese dejado sin nada, lo mas seguro es que ella haya salido de ese pais en barco, el mes pasado fue la epoca de los cruceros en españa.

Rayos, Jasper mil gracias, ahora debo encontrarla, hoy mismo viajo yo a españa, cuando encuentre alguna pista te aviso.

Oye Edward, y por que no habla con su padre talvez el te ayude a encontrarla.

No creo, que su padre crea lo miso que yo, con respecto a el bebe

Bueno talvez tengas razon,bueno que esperas para ir a buscar a mi sobrino, vete ya.

* * *

Bella estaba, con mucho sueño, claro se decia ella, son sistomas del embarazo, ya habian empezado los vomitos por suerte solo en la mañana, pero ella se sentia muy aburrida eso de pasar encerrada en esa casa, no le gustaba, aunque en las tardes conversaba con su buena vecina Carmen, era una mujer muy amable, al igual que su esposo Eleazar.

Bella querida como te encuentras, hoy.

Estoy bien carmen un poco aburrida, pero feliz, ya tengo 7 semanas de embarazo la otra semna debo ir a la ginecologa.

Oh, querida, te tengo la solucion aunque no se si en tu estado se arecomendable.

De que hablas, Carmen, dime.

Bueno en un pueblito, a una hora y media de aqui ay una escuela, necesitan una maestra de literatura, y como tu eres graduada en eso, tambien necesitan una psicologa estudiantil, y como me dijiste que tenias dos carreras, pues pense en que te interesaria, solo que como te dije es un poco lejos.

Gracias Carmen eso es genial, y no te preocupes estoy embarazada, no enferma, al menos quiero trabajar hasta los 8 meses, no aguanto mas este encierro.

Entonces genial, Bella mañana mismo te acompaño yo hasta alla.


	7. Chapter 7

_**CAPITULO 7**_

_**Edward tenia algo de esperanza, de encontrar a Isabella. Se hospedo en el mismo hotel que ella y pago a mucha gente pra averiguar, y si le digeron que ella habia estado en ese hotel pero el mismo dia se habia ido en un crusero, aunque habia dejado pagada la habitacion.**_

_**Fue al muelle donde paraban todos los cruseros, para averiguar cuales habian estado ahi en esa fecha.**_

_**Si amigo, si usted me ayuda dandome la lista de barcos que pararon en la fecha que le indico, tendra una gran recompensa.**_

_**Bueno pero no quiero tner problemas, tenga ahi esta la lista, pero en esa fecha solo estuvo un barco que salio ese mismo dia , se iba para Estados Unidos.**_

_**Gracias, amigo no sabe como me ha ayudado.**_

_**Edward tenia nuevas esperanzas, lo mas seguro es que ella estuviera en Estados Unidos solo le quedaba buscarla ahi, que tal vez ella vaya a un doctor y asi localizarla.**_

_

* * *

_

_**Si Jasper ya estoy de regreso, pude averiguar que ella esta aqui en Estados Unidos, solo debo buscarla aqui en el pais.**_

_**Bueno Edward, sabes que te puedo ayudar en lo que quieras.**_

_**gracias amigo no te preocupes, creo que me voy a tomar unos meses libres de la empresa ire hablar con mi padre para que me ayude dirigiendo la empresa.**_

_**Bueno adios, que aqui llega tu hermana.**_

_

* * *

_

_**Hijo, que gusto verte, estoy seguro que tu madre se alegrara de saber que has venido a visitarnos. Aunque salio hacer unas compras, pero regresara pronto.**_

_**Si papa, pero por ahora he venido a hablar contigo, necesito un gran favor de tu parte.**_

_**Dime hijo, lo que quieras.**_

_**Quiero tomarme libre unos meses, y no hay nadie mas en quien confie para que diriga mi empresa que tu.**_

_**Vaya!!!!, claro que acepto, pero dime sucede algo.**_

_**No papa, es que quiero descarsar y y.. es.. este, quiero hacer algo de beneficiencia , Si quiero ayudar a muchas escuelas, de los pueblitos mas descuidados del pais.**_

_**Que bueno hijo, me siento muy orgulloso de ti.**_

_**Gracias papa, ahora me despido debo dejar listas unas cosas en la empresa, y marcharme a mi casa para alistar mis maletas y otras cosas mas.**_

_**Bueno veo que tienes prisa, hijo, pues que te vaya bien en tu viaje y encuentrs lo que buscas.**_

_**Perdon que dijiste.**_

_**Que encuentras el descanso que buscas la paz, es so lo que buscas no.**_

_**Si claro papa, adios, saluda a mama por mi.**_

_

* * *

_

_**Gracias Carmen por acompañarme, ojala y si me den el trabajo.**_

_**Claro que si Bellas tu eres muy inteligente y amable. Bueno creo que debes entrar a tu entrevista.**_

_**Si como le iba diciendo, soy psicologa y licenciada en literatura, aunque no tengo experiencia, estoy segura de mis capacidades.**_

_**Bueno, srta creo que seria perfecta para el cargo, pero el problema es que aqui no odemos pagarle lo que se merece, como vera los recursos aqui son muy limitados, a los padres le cobramos lo minimo, y otra parte para pagar a los maestros la obtenemos de ayuda de ciertas fundacionees.**_

_**Oh no se preocupe, yo quiero el trabajo mas por obtener esperiencia, me conformo con un sueldo basico a cambio de algo.**_

_**Pues digame, srta.**_

_**Le sere sincera, yo estoy embarazada tengo casi dos meses, y quisiera trabajar hasta llegar a los 8 meses, puedo trabajar este tiempo, con el cueldo basico, y si despues de trener a mi bebe usted concidera que he sido buena en mi trabajo, yo estare encantada de seguir trabajando.**_

_**Me parece una buena idea, por lo de su embarazo no se preocupe, algunas maestras de aqui tambien han pasado por esto y estoy segura que todos la ayudaran y su trabajo no sera pesado.**_

_**No sabe cuanto se lo agradezco, con respecto a los documentos necesarios, cuando los quiere.**_

_**En eso no hay apuro srta, como vera es un pueblito, con que me enseñe sus titulos de profesion, no hay mas problema, y clro tendria que afiliarla y esas cosas.**_

_**Oh, no no por estos meses quisiera trabajar sin afiliaciones, digamos como si fuera algo temporal, despues de tener mi bebe, podemos formalizar el asunto.**_

_**Claro si usted no tiene algun problema es eso srta Isabella.**_

_**No, como le dije, quiero el trabajo mas por ganar experiencia.**_

_**Bueno puede empezar a trabajar cuando quiera.**_

_**Entonces mañana estoy aqui, muchas gracias por tener confianza en mi, ha sido un gusto conocerla Directora Kate.**_

_

* * *

_

_**Sue tengo el trabajo mañana mismo empiezo, estoy tan feliz, ahora si vayamos a forks.**_

_**Eleazar muchas gracias por ayudarme a conseguir un carro.**_

_**Bueno Bella la verdad es que esta camioneta esta muy vieja, pero es muy util, llega hasta 60 km, y si te servira para ir al otro pueblo donde esta la escuela donde vas a trabajar.**_

_**Si esta genial, mil gracias, bueno nos vemos luego.**_

_**Bella estaba muy contenta, por su nuevo trabajo, y por haber arreglado que no la afilien a nada asi nadie la encontraria.**_

_**Bueno, bebe ahora si podemos estar tranquilos, la verdad es que a veces hijito mio, quisiera saber como es tu papa, la verdad, que ni me lo imagino, aunque quisiera que fuera, como el hombre misterioso que conoci en las vegas, que sera de Edward, nunca pude descubrir su rostro completamente, y el numca pudo conocer a la verdadera Bella.**_

_

* * *

_

_**Si como le dije estoy dando ayuda varias escuelas que me han recomendado las fundaciones, hoy estoy aqui en seatle, pero en dos dias me marcho a Chicago a buscar otras escuelas que ayudar.**_

_**Que bueno señor Cullen que realice eso. Es una lastima que se vaya, aunas horas de aqui hay un pueblo pequeño Forks, ahi de verdad que necesitan ayuda, y s que incluso a una hora y media de ahi ahi otra institucion, que solo sigue funcionando por la ayuda de las fundacions.**_

_**No se preocupe voy a tomar en cuenta su comentario y tratare de ayudar ahi tambien, bueno a sido un gusto ayudar, adios.**_

_

* * *

_

_**Si Jasper el ultimo mail, que envio Isabella es desde Chicago, pero creo que antes de ir alla voy a pasar unos dias por aca voy a Forks y a otro pueblo, ofreci mi ayuda por esa zona.**_

_**Bueno Edward, te deseo suerte, cuidate, me avisas cualquier novedad.**_


	8. Chapter 8

CAPITULO 8

Que feliz qu estoy Carmen no te imaginas, estos tres dias en la escuela me han ido genial, aunque termino muy agotada, y duermo toda la tarde pero solo es por el embarazo, por suerte aun no empiezan los antojos.

No te preocupees querida, mi esposo y yo te ayudaremos a cumplir todos los antojitos de tu bebe, no importa la hora que sea.

Gracias, no sabes cuan feliz soy de tenerlos a ustedes. Uyyy no se porque lloro de la nada.

Tranquila Bella son solo las hormonas.

Bueno ahora me debo ir no quieero llegar tarde hoy, sgun se va a ir un sñor que va ayudar a la escuela con una donacion o algo asi, y la directora, quiere que la acompañe.

* * *

Si señor Cullen, es asi nosotros trabajamos cobrando casi nada a los padres, y el resto lo recibimos gracias a la ayuda de las fundaciones. Ahora cobtamos con una psicologa estudiantel, a decir verdad esta muchacha es un pan de Dios, cobra solo el sueldo minimo, y segun se viene desde Forks imaginese viaja a diario una hora y media y en su estado.

¿su estado, es qque etsa enferma?

No, nada de eso es solo que esta.

Buenos dias directora Kate, me avisaron que usted me esperaba, si querida pasa, te presento al señor Cullen.

Mucho gusto señor Cullen soy la profesora de literatura y la psicologa estudiantil.

el placer es mio señorita.

Bella se sintio extraña, era como si lo conociera, como si lo hubiera visto antes, pero no podia imaginarse donde, cuando el le cogio la mano y se la estrecho, sintio unacorriente extraña, pero a la vez se sintio, completa y protegida.

Edward a su vez, se sintio seguro y por ese segundo mientras sostenia su mano, estaba en paz.

Oh, querida, el señor Cullen va a estar aqui por una semana y va a donar un salon de computo para el instituto y una biblioteca.

Oh vaya eso es genial, los niños van a estar felices.

Si querida, te pedi que vinieras, porque quiero que te encargues de atender al sr. Cullen yo debo ir a Seatle a realizar unas diligencia, esta semana, yo confio en ti, y se que atenderas bien al señor Cullen.

Oh, claro directora Kate, no se procupe.

Bueno entonces me despido, adios.

* * *

Disculpe srta, no se porque pero creo conocerla de algun lado.

Sabe sr, Cullen creo lo mismo, pero la verdad no lo recuerdo muy bien.

Oh, nada de sr. Cullen, llamame Edward.

Claro lo sabia eres tu Edward.

¿perdon, nos conocemos entonces?

Bueno yo a ti ahora si, pero tu a mi no, quizas a una rubia si.

Oh, Bella eres tu.

Si soy yo, la original.

Que cosas, nunca me imagine encontrarte aqui, segun, sabia tu eres una chica de clase, que no deberia, estar dando clases en esta escuela.

Oh vaya, y tu, el hombre importante que huia de la prensa.

Bueno pues como te daras cuenta, sii me escape, me tome unos meses libres de mi empresa, para dedicarme a encontrar a alguien y de paso ayudo donde puedo.

Guau eso es muy amable de tu parte, pues yo decidi liberarme del yugo de mis padres y aqui estoy y ellos ni se lo imaginan.

Bueno que tal si vamos a conocr las instalaciones.

Si claro, te mostrare todo.

Despues de mostrarle la escuela a Edward, Bella se marcho a dar las clases, al final del dia se iba a su casa estaba tratando de prender su auto y este, dio un ruido estrepitoso y murio

oh no puede ser, como me ire a casa.

Hola Bella que sucede, se daño tu coche.

Oh, si Edward que voy hacer como me ire a casa, oh no, no que hare, en este punto, Bella ya esta llorando, ella sabia que era por sus hormonas pero Edward no.

Tranquila Bella, te sientes bien, te duele algo, te llevo al hospital.

No, no tranquilo, no es nada, ya estoy bien viste, bueno mi coche a muerto, te agradecria si me llevaras a la estacion a cojer un bus.

Como crees Bella, yo mismo te llevare a tu casa.

Es que vivo lejos, en Forks.

Ah no te preocupes yo me voy a quedar una semana por aqui y tal vz ahi en cuentre un hotel, pues en este pueblo no hay ningun hotel.

Cuando estaban llegando a casa de Bella empezo a acer una gran tormenta.

Entra Edward, porque no te quedas en mi casa al menos por hoy, con esta tormenta sera imposible, que encuentres donde mas quedarte.

Gracias Bella solo cojo mi maleta y entro.

Voy a peparar algo de cenar, sientate ve television o lo que quieras, sientete como en casa.

Auch, rayos.

Te encuentras bien Bella.

Oh si, tranquilo solo fue un mareo.

Mejor sientate, y yo preparo la cena, como agradecimiento al ofrecerme posada.

Esta bien la verdad es que estoy muy cansada.

Bueno señorita, sientese aqui y descanse.

Si señor, ni bien Bella se recosto en el sillos y se quedo dormida.

Edward estaba muy preocupado por Bella, tal vez tenia una enfermedad grave, pero el tenia que averiguar que era, el queria ayudarla.

Bella ya esta lista la cena, oh estas dormida. Hay Bella al menos encontrarme contigo, me hace sentir tranquilo, que sera de mi hijo.

El movio suavemente a Bella y ella se desperto. Lo aparto bruscamente de ella y salio corriendo al baño.

Bells estas bien.

No, bueno mas o menos estoy vomitando, pero ya salgo.

Que tienes Bellla, estas enferma, dime si puedo ayudarte.

Uhhhhsss, ya estoy bien, ahora si que hay para cenar.

Pues hice una lasaña, pero si estas mal del estomago, no creo que debas comer.

Estas loco me muero de hambre, y perderme una lasaña, no, dale vamos a comer.

Estas segura.

Si ya, vamos sirveme un gran pedazo, que ya no tengo nada en mi estomago y muero de hambre.

Esta bien.

Oh, ummm, que delicia, guau, esta delicioso Edward.

Ja, ja ,ja, si que tenias hambre, ya es el tercer pedazo.

De que te ries y me estas diciendo gorda.

Tranquila no te enojes, es que haces ruidos extraños al comer

Lo siento, lo siento, no estoy molesta, no te enojes.

Hey no llores, no estoy molesto.

Edward se paro y la tomo en brazos la llevo hasta el sillon de la sala y la sento en su regazo.

Ella se abrazo a el y lloro, lloro todo lo que no habia llorado, por estar sola, por no sabre quien era el padre de su hijo, por lo tanto que su padre, habia tratado de casarla, aunqu ella no quisiera, estaba cansada de estra huyndo, asi se fu quedando dormida, en los reconfortantes brazos de Edward.

Hay Bella, me intrigas tanto, y me duele tanto verte llorar, ahora duerme que yo vigilare tu sueño. No se porque pero junto a ti me siento completo.

Asi Edward se durmio tambien, en la mañana, llamo a la escuela y aviso que Bella no iria, el se encargaria de llevarla al medico asi sea ala fuerza.

Bells levanta ya esta el desayuno.

Ay no, permiso Edward, dame paso.

Estas bien, sera que la lasagña te hizo daño.

No, nada que ver es algo normal, peor ya es tarde debo ir a la escuela, y no tengo coche.

No, no iras.

De que hablas.

Ya llame y dije que hoy no irias, asi que vamos vistete, te llevare a l medico.

No es necesario, sientate y te cuento todo.


	9. Chapter 9

CAPITULO 9

Como te dije antes, mis padres son muy estrictos, tuve que huir de casa cuando me entere que estaba, que estaba embarazada.

QUE!! Estas embarazada.

Si , estoy embarazada, tengo 8 semanas exactamente hoy.

Creo que yo tambien debo contarte algo. Estoy buscando a alguien, a la madre de mi hijo.

Oh a tu esposa. No sabia que estabas casado.

Pues no lo estoy por un error, mi esperma fue implatado en la persona equivocada y ella huyo llevando en su vientre a mi hijo, osea que todo lo hice por que queria tener un hijo, para que mi familia me deje en paz, con eso de sentar cabeza era un vientre de alquiler. Mi familia no sabe nada de lo que hice.

Hey Bella stas bien estas palida, Bella, Bella.

No puede ser pensaba Bella, Edward podria acaso ser el hombre del que ella estaba huyendo, ella se sentia como en shock, despues todo se le puso negro.

No, se preocupe señor Cullen solo ha estado ella bajo alguna tension, y ademas los desmayos son normales en el embarazo, venga acompañeme, para que firme unos papeles y darle una receta que ella debe seguir.

Despues de que la puerta se cerrara Bella abrio los ojos, estaba pensando que hacer, talvez deberia huir, si eso era lo mejor.

Oh, bebe mio, no permitire que nadie te lastime, nos marcharemos de aqui ahora, asi Bella se levanto y sigilosamente salio del hospital, fue rapido a su casa por su dinero y las tarjetas y documentos.

Cuando estaba en la estacion buscando el primer bus que saliera, sintio que alguien la agarraba y la abrazaba, ella se tenso porque sabia de quien se trataba de Edward, estaba perdida,

Se solto de el y se tiro de rodillas al piso se agarro de las piernas de el hecha un mar de lagrimas.

No Edward, por favor no mates a mi bebe, te juro, que no sere un estorbo para ti, te juro que no sabras nada de el ni de mi, el nunca sera una carga para ti, entiende, yo lo amo es mi bebe.

Bella estaba desesperada llorando sentia que se ahogaba con su llanto, se senti muy mal, que su cuerpo ya no respondia, y asi siguio llorando agarrada a sus piernas.

Bella, tranquila eso le hace mal al bebe, el se arrodillo y la levanto. No tienes por que hacer esto, yo nunca te haria daño ni a ti ni al bebe, tranquila por favor.

El se levanto y la cargo, la subio a su volvo y condujo hacia la casa de Bella. Cuando llegaron la subio a la habitacion y la recosto en la cama la abrazo, para estar seguro de que ella no huiria de nuevo y para tratar de calmarla, ella no dejaba de temblar y llorar.

Cuando antes entro en el cuarto del hospital, y ella no estaba sintio que se moria, ya se habia enterado de que ella era Isabella Swan, pues en el hospital habia tenido que sacar sus documentos y vio su nombre completo, al fin despues de tanta busqueda habia encontrado a su hijo, y a la mujer que lo mantia intrigado, a Bella.

Cuando vio que no estaba, se habia vuelto loco no podia perder a ninguno de los dos de nuevo, asi que salio como loco de ahi fue a la casa y vio que se habia llevado, algunas cosas, se imagino que iria a la estacion de buses, cuando la vio solo pudo abrazarla con fuerzas.

Cuando ella se tiro a llorar a sus piernas, se dio cuenta que ella estaba huyendo de el pero por proteger a su bebe, ella pensaba que el no lo queria.

* * *

Si doctor, es que Isabella esta muy alterada, no se que hacer, ya esta bien le dare la pastilla que anoto en la receta, pero me asegura que no le hara daño al bebe. Bueno, cualquier novedad yo le llamo.

Bella por favor toma esta pastilla es por el bien del bebe sino en este momento te llevo de regreso al hospital, vamos tomatela.

Bella solo asintio y se tomo la pastilla, a los pocos minutos se sintio mas relajada.

Edward la tenia abrazada, y ella con sus dos manos protegia su vientre, en ese momento, no podia ni pensar, solo se habia traquilizado un poco cuando el le dijo que no, le haria daño a su hijo.

* * *

Cuando Bella desperto se dio cuenta que era de mañana habia dormino parte de la tarde y de la noche.

No vio a Edward por ningun lado, hasta que aparcio en la puerta con una bandeja con el desayuno, Bella no habia comido nada el dia anterior, estaba que se moria de hambre.

Buenos dias Bella, ¿como te sientes?, ¿tienes hambre? debes comer ayer no comiste nada.

Bella no lo miro, no sabia que pensar

Tranquila, Bella no te hare daño, come si debes tener mucha hambre, come hazlo por el bebe.

Si tengo mucha hambre, dijo Bella agachando la cabeza.

Mira te traje de todo, no sabia que te gustaba, hay fruta, cereal, pan, leche, yogurt, jugo de naranja y unas tostadas.

En serio!!!!!!!, gracias. Pero

Dime, Bella que pasa, solo pide lo que necesites.

me puedes pasar, el jarabe de chocolate que tengo en la alacena de abajo.

Claro, veo que ya estan empezando los antojos.

Edward estaba mas tranquilo, por lo visto Bella cuando comia se olvidaba de lo demas, y el era feliz de poder servir en algo a esa mujer.

Toma Bella, aqui esta el chocolate.

Ummm, gracias todo esta delicioso, no quieres nada. Dijo Bella con la boca algo llena.

No te preocupes eso es solo para ti, yo ya desayune.

Bueno ya me termine casi todo, ahora me ire a dar un baño, cuando se paro de la cama le dio un terrible mareo , casi va a dar al suelo, de no ser porque Edward la sostuvo.

Guau este mareo fue mas fuerte, que los anteriores.

Sientate y descansa Bella, que luego tu y yo debemos hablar.

No, creo que mejor sera que hablemos de una vez.

Entonces escuchame, todo lo que tengo por decirte.

Edward le conto a Bella todo lo que habia pasado, no omitio nada, ni lo de Jasper, ni lo del detective, nada. Bella solo lo escuchaba atentamente, y podia ver en sus ojos que era sincero.

Lo siento Edward, yo no me imagine, que tu querias al bebe, es que es doctora me dijo tantas cosas.

Ahora ya no te preocupes, lo importante, es que sabes la verdad que ya te encotre a ti la Bella original y a mi hijo.

Sabes Edward no se sera por eso que desde que te conoci senti una coneccion contigo, era algo que no me podia explicar.

Pues estamos iguales Bells, tambien quiero que sepas algo. Yo me hare cargo de todos los gastos del embarazo, quiero estar , en todo momento de la evolucion del embarazo.

Edward, jurame que despues que nazca no me lo vas a quitar.

No tontita, se que tambien es tu hijo, es nuestro hijo, suena tan bien decirlo, compartiremos la custodia.

Me parece justo, pero por ahora, no nos preocupemos por eso.

Y ahora que vas hacer, regresaras a Los Angeles, o te quedaras en Forks.

Bueno no se no quisiera dejar de dar las clases seria muy irresponsable de mi parte.

Eso es lo de menos ya contrate una maestra y una psicologa para que te reemplce mientras estas mejor. Y yo me encargo de su salario, si decides volver no habra problema.

Si pero y mis padres.

Buenos tarde o temprano debemos hablar con ellos. Pero donde decidas quedarte, ahi estare yo. Aunque te queria proponer algo, en dos dias debo viajar a Londres por una semana, y queria pedirte que vinieras conmigo.

Oh, bueno, si no te molesto, me escantaria ir.

Claro que no eres molestia.


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPITULO 10 **

Despues de dos dias Bella estaba ya en el avion viajando a Londres junto a Edward.

Por cierto Edward, tu familia ya se mudo a Estados Unidos.

Oh, si ya todos estan viviendo en los Angeles.

Ohffff, que bueno.

Ya estas bostezando, Bella ven recuestate y duerme.

Bella, despierta ya llegamos. Vamos Bella durmiente despierta.

Ya estoy despierta, vaya!!!, he dormido mucho, pero si ya hemos llegado.

Aja, pero es normal es por el Bebe.

* * *

Este Hotel es muy bonito Edward. Si en esta suite, hay dos habitaciones una tuya y la otra para mi, cuando necesites algo, me llamas, no te preoupes por la hora, solo despiertame, ¿si?.

Entendido, ya no te preocupes tanto por el bebe, esta bien.

Bella, no solo me refiero al Bebe, tambien me preocupas tu, ahora, ve a cambiarte que en un rato saldremos a cenar.

Guau, Edwardveo que aqui no debes esconderte, detras de una gorra y gafas.

Pues no aqui en Londres la prensa no esta atras tuyo todo el tiempo, como en Los Angeles.

Buenas noches, ya han decidido, que van a cenar.

Si, unos ravioles, una porcion de papas francesas, agua mineral, y el postre lo pido luego. A si tambien una ensalada cesar.

Vaya !!! Bella que combinacion. A mi traigame, unos camarones, una ensalada de vegetales, y agua mineral tambien.

Si señor en breve traere su orden.

Lo siento Edward, dijo una Bella muy avergonzada.

De que hablas Bella.

Que te estoy avergonzando, con todo lo que pedi, cualquiera diria que es para varias prsonas, van a pensar que soy una tragona.

Isabella Swan, hasta cuando te tengo que decir, que no te preocupes por esas cosas, tu debes alimentarte bien y satisfacer los antojos del bebe, ok. Lo que los demas piensen no te debe molestar.

Esta, bien pero me haces un favor, dijo Bella sonriendo.

Lo que quieras.

Pues yo quiero de postre un pastl de chocolate, pero quiero probar el pai de limon, que tal si tu pides de postre el pai, asi yo lo pruebo.

Claro, que si lo usted desee, son ordenes para mi señorita.

Por cierto Edward, como sabes ya estoy por los dos meses ya me tocaba mi primera ecografia, pero como nos hemos venido a Londres no he ido, sera que aqui conseguiremos un medico de confianza.

Si, el medico que atendia a mi familia, mañana iremos en la mañana.

* * *

Estoy muy feliz hoy por fin vere al bebe.

Yo tambien estoy feliz Bella, pero vamos al coche, o se nos hara tarde.

¿Que rayos?, no puede ser, mejor no salgas Bella

¿que sucede?

Los periodistas estan como locos a fuera del hotel. Prende la television, para ver si nos enteramos de algo.

Segun ciertas fuentes, se sabe que el empresario exitoso, Edward Cullen esta hospedado en este hotel, pero la noticia que a dejado impactados a todos, es que no esta solo.

Esta hospedado, con la hija del Millonario Charlie Swan.

Al parecer Isabella Swan, la exprometida de Jacob Black, a logrado conquistar el corazon del soltero Cullen.

No, puede ser Edward mis padre, se van a enterar en donde estoy, que vamos hacer.

Debemos regresar a Estados Unidos, y hablar con tus padre y los mios. Aya buscaremos una ginecologa para que se encarge de tu embarazo, ok.

Esta bien.

....................... unas horas despues ...............................

Senorita Swan, son ciertos los rumores de que Jacob Black, la traiciono y por eso rompio el compromiso. O usted fue quien lo dejo por Edward Cullen.

Los guardaspaldas que Edward contrato, lograron abrirles camino, ellos se subieron al cohce y se marcharon al aeropuerto.

* * *

Bella voy abuscar las maletas, esperame aui de ahi iremos, a tu casa hablar con tus padres.

Ve, te espero aqui.

Vaya, vaya, si eres tu Isabella.

James, no te me acerques, recuerda que tenies una orden de alejamiento.

Si Isabella, eso es algo que no he olvidado, y te aseguro, que me las vas a pagar. Black se salvo de lo que le esperaba, porque ya no esta contigo, pero te aseguro, que el proximo que trate de alejarte de mi me las paga.

Estas loco James, tu y yo no tenemos nada. Vete o grito, aqui hay muchos policias y te aseguro que no te ira bien.

Vaya Isabella, veo que ahora, te defiendes sola, ya no necesitas a papito para qu te defienda, me voy, pero no olvides lo que te adverti.

Bella que pasa, estas palida y temblando.

Nada no te preocupes, respondio Bella con la voz casi quebrada.

Esto no es nada DIME QUE SUCEDIO.

NO ME GRITES. Respondio Bella y se marcho apresuradamente de ahi, cogio un taxi y se fue.

Mientras Edward esta corriendo tras ella, se reprendia mentalmente, por no controlar su caracter, y olvidar lo semsible, que estaba Bella, por las hormonas.

Cuando salio alcanzo a ver que se iba en un taxi.

Cogio las maletas y se encontro con Jasper, que lo esperaba en el estacionamiento, le pidio las llaves del coche y se marcho en busca de Bella dejando a Jasper atonito, ya que Edward se marcho dejandolo ahi y sin niguna explicacion.


	11. Chapter 11

CAPITULO 11

Edward, fue a casa de Charlie Swan, ya sabia su direccion pues aun tenia los informes que le habia dado el investigador.

Buenas tardes señor, digame que desea.

Buenas tardes, quisiera hablar, con Bella por favor, digale que es un amigo.

Oh, lo siento, pero ella acaba de llegar y estaba muy cansada deje algun recado o vuelva mañana.

Gracias al cielo, entonces si esta aqui. Por favor, busquela digale que Edward la busca y no se marchara si no habla con el.

Oh, ella dio ordenes de que se comunicara al sr, Edward Cullen que no queria que a buscara, y la dejara tranquila.

Asi que por favor retirese o llamo a los guardias.

Edward aprovecho que la puerta estaba medio abierta, para meterse en la casa, subio las escaleras que habian y empezo a gritar.

BELLA PERDONAME, ES QUE A VECES O SE COMO CONTROLAR MI GENIO, BELLA SALE DE DONDE ESTES HABLA CONMIGO POR FAVOR, ASI SEA PARA GRITARME, DEBO VERTE Y SABER QUE ESTAS BIEN.

Señor, ya llame a los guardias no tardan, en venir a llevarselo, deje de molestar a la señorita Swan.

De pronto se escucho un el ruido de algo que se quebraba.

Edward, se asusto y siguio a la chica de servicio, que iba rapidamente hacia una habitacion.

Oh, srta. Bella yo recogo los vidrios, oh se a cortado.

Si, no te preocupes Leah, es solo un pequeño corte.

Pero esta saliendo mucha sangre.

Uhhggrr, ya me di cuenta, huele horrible, detesto la sangre.

Oh, Bella no sabes cuanto me asuste, disculpame por haberte gritado.

Voy a llamar al medico para que te revise ese corte.

No te preocupes Edward, fue solo una cortadita pequeña.

Pero te esta saliendo demasiada sangre. Dijjo esto, agarrandola y llevandola al baño para lavar la sangre que salia del dedo de Bella.

Leah, ya estoy bien, puedes retirarte.

Srta. Bella ya llego el guardia, para levarse al sr. Cullen

No te preocupes, Leah, Edward, se va a quedar, prepara un te y lo traes a mi habitacion, - Edward tu deseas algo.

No gracias.

Bueno ya se fue Leah, ahora te puedo decir, que es normal que salga demasiada sangre, porque estoy embarazada.

¿estas segura? No es algo malo, y si mejor vamos a la clinica.

Ahhhh, Edward estoy segura, te recomiendo que saliendo de aqui vayas a una libreria y compres un libro, sobre embarazos, eso hice yo, y me a servido de mucho, aunque la teoria es muy facil, pero experimentar la realidad no lo es.

Bueno creo, que comprare ese libro. Pero Bella en verdad me disculpas por haberte gritado.

Si, Edward yo tambien exagere, recuerda son las hormonas.

Si, pero ahora me diras porque estabas tan mal en el aeropuerto.

Es algo de lo que no quisiera hablar ahora. Y si no quieres que me enoje, no preguntes mas.

Esta bien, por ahora, pero me debes una explicacion.

Ok, lo que digas.

Bueno, Bella hay algo de lo que queria hablarte, yo queria esperar, pero ya no puedo.

Habla que pasa.

Sabes, cuando te conoci, me senti raro, como te digo, fue una atraccion hacia ti.

En un principio pense que era por curiosidad de no saber quien eras bajo el disfraz. Pero cuando te encontre en la escuela, no se como pero creo que me estoy enamorando de ti.

Edward, eso no es necesario, si lo dices por el bebe, no te....

Calla Bella, no es por el bebe, en la escuela no sabia que tu eras la mama de mi bebe, y me sentia igual por ti, sabes yo no pense enamorarme nunca, despues de......

Se escucho que alguien golpeaba la puerta y los interrunpio.

Srta. Bella, sus padre han llegado.

Bella se tenso de inmediato, y Edward, la tomo de la mano acariciandole el dorso de la mano con su dedo.

Tranquila, estamos juntos en esto.

Pero Bella, antes de bajar debo decirte, que estoy enamorado de ti, no importa si tu no sientes lo mismo, yo solo te pido tiempo, que me permitas estar cerca para poner ganarme de a poco tu amor.

Edward, yo tambien siento algo fuerte por ti, solo que tengo miedo, no se como explicarte.

Tranquila eso es suficiente para mi. Yo hare que confies en mi.

Entonces quieres ser mi novia

Oh Edward, no se que decir.

Edward no la dejo seguir hablando, ya que se acerco a ella y la beso dulcemente, demostrandole todo lo que sentia por ella.

Bella cuando sintio sus labios juntos, penso en la amenaza de James, pero eso se olvido cuando Edward profundiso el beso y ella le correspondio de igual manera, demostrandole el amor que sentia por el, si amor, estaba segura de eso, pero temia de que James hiciera daño a Edward.

Bueno creo que debo tomar eso como un si, diJo Edward despues de separarse un poco de Bella.

Ella solo asintio, se dijo a si misma, que despues pensaria en James.

Bella, quisiera presentarme ante tus padres como tu novio, y no se si tu quieres decirle de embarazo.

Esta bien en decirles que somos novios, pero aun no digamos nada del bebe,

lo que digas amor.


	12. Chapter 12

**CAPITULO 12**

**Señor y señora Swan, buenas tardes, yo soy Edward Cullen.**

**Buenas tardes muchacho, llamame Charlie.**

**Y a mi Renee, oh Bella hija no sabes como te he extrañado, por que no has llamado, sabes que para mi no es suficiente un correo.**

**Lo siento mama, es que he estado muy entretenida viajando.**

**Si hijita, ya veo que has estado muy entretenida, dijo Renee, mirando a Bella y Edward con una sonrisa picara.**

**¡ Mama, por favor !!!!!!, Edward no le veo el chiste.**

**Charlie carraspeo, y todos lo miraron a ver, Bella habia olvidado por un momento, que su padre estaba ahi.**

**Hola papa.**

**Hola Bella, que bueno que ya estes de regreso, y bueno me puedes decir que hace el señor Cullen aqui.**

**Yo le respondo Charlie, y digame Edward.**

**Esta bien Edward, dime.**

**Yo queria presentarme oficialmente como el novio de su hija Bella, y pedir su aprobacion para poder venirla a visitar todos los dias.**

**Oh, pues bueno felicitaciones, y claro creo que si son novios no habra problema en que vengas a visitarla en horas prudentes claro esta.**

**Hija estoy feliz por ti, Edward es un muchacho muy guapo, estoy segura que si me dan nietos seran preciosos.**

**Renee de que hablas, primero nuestra hija debe casarse, y ademas aun es muy joven para tener hijos, no digas esas cosas.**

**Hay, Charlie mi amor, no seas anticuado.**

**Bella estaba como piedra, como le explicaria despues a su padre que estaba embarazada, solo volvio a la realidad cuando sus padres la abrazaban despidiendose porque debian ir a la empresa.**

**Bueno mi amor, creo que si me aceptan como tu novio.**

**Edward como le diremos lo del bebe.**

**No te preocupes, Bella ellos entenderan, ahora dime vamos a ver a mi familia.**

**Si Edward vayamos.**

* * *

**Hola Eddi, como asi por aqui.**

**Emett sabes que odio ese diminutivo.**

**Vaya, vaya y quien es esta linda chica.**

**Hola soy Isabella Swan pero prefiero que me digan Bella.**

**Emett hijo, quien es.**

**Mama, a que no adivinas, es el ingreto de mi hermano, Edward.**

**Oh, hijo que gusto verte, porque no habias venido a ver a tu madre, no ves que te he extrañado.**

**Lo siento mama, pero ya estoy aqui, mira ella es Bella Swan.**

**Hola, Bella yo soy Esme un gusto conocerte.**

**Hola Esme, el placer es mio, dijo Bella mientras devolvia el abrazo a Esme.**

**Mama, has visto a Jasper.**

**Oh, hola Edward ingrato, como asi por estos solares. Oh no lo puedo crer se va acabar el mundo Edward Cullen nos ha traido a presentar una chica. Hola yo soy Alice, soy la hermana menor de este ogro amigo tuyo.**

**Espera un momento, Papa, Jasper, Rosalie.**

**Vamos se escucho, de parte de los tres.**

**Lo siento, asi no estaras presentandote uno a uno.**

**Bella solo asintio, y Edward le dio una sonrisa de disculpa, aveces su hermana Alice era muy extraña.**

**Hola, hijo veo que has venido de tus vacaciones. Espero que hayas encontrado lo que buscabas.**

**Si Carlisle, parece que Edward, si encontro lo que buscaba, hola Bella yo soy Jasper.**

**Hola Jasper, Edward me ha hablado de ti, gracias por ayudarle.**

**No hay de que, estoy contento, de verlos a los dos felices.**

**De que me perdi, quien es ella, Emett amor. Pregunto Rosalie**

**Jasper, esposo mio, me quieres decir por que tu ¿conoces a la amiga de Edward y yo no?**

**Hay Jasper creo, que Alice, te va a tenr a pan y agua esta noche.**

**Emett comportate, no ves que hay visitas.**

**Lo siento Rose, es que no podia perder la oportunidad, tu sabes que son pocas las veces que Jasper se revela de Alice.**

**Todos se rieron ante el comentario.**

**Hey chicos por favor, dejen a su hermano que nos explique.**

**Si papa. Dijeron todos al unisono.**

**Bella querida, vamos a la sala sigueme, deseas algo de tomar, ¿un cafe?**

**Oh, no, no cafe, no, un te si, gracias Esme.**

**Esta bien.**

**Cuando todos estaban en la sala, Edward se sento en un sillon junto con Bella.**

**Jasper con Alice, Emett con Rose y Carlisle y Esme,en otro sillon.**

**Bueno familia, queria presentarles a Isabella Swan, dijo Edward.**

**Bella, por favor corrigio, es un gusto conocer a la familia de Edward.**

**Oh, Bella, como te dije, Yo soy Alice y este rubio hermoso, es mi esposo Jasper, y a la vez es el gemelo de Rose, la chica rubia, como veras se parecen mucho, Rose es esposa de mi hermano el grandulosn Emett. Y ellos son mi padre Carlisle y mi madre Esme.**

**Bueno gracias Alice por presentarnos, pero creo que si podemos hablar por nosotros, hola Bella yo soy Rose, es un gusto conocerte, y dinos como es que el ogro de Edward pudo convencerte de que seas su ¿amiga?.**

**Familia, quiero que sepan que Bella es mi novia.**

**¿Que?, ¿Como?, ¿Cuando?, dijeron todos Bella apreto mas la mano de Edward, y este, paso un brazo sobre sus hombros.**

**Tranquila, amor, solo estas sorprendidos, dijo Edward susurrando a su oido.**

**A Bella eso le causo curiosidad, porque se sorprenderian de que Edwar, tenga novia si es muy guapo, de seguro a tenido muchas novia. **

**Entiendo Edward, yo no soy tan despanpanante, como para estar con alguien como tu. Le dijo Bella casi en un susurro imperceptible.**

**Oh, no Bella no estamos sorprendidos, por eso dijo Alice que habia escuchado a Bella, es solo que el no ha traido novia en años, despues de ... creo que es algo que el mismo debe contarte.**

**Si Bella tu sabes que yo te quiero muchisimo, vamos un rato al jardin creo que te debo una explicacion.**

**Bella asintio, pero antes de levantarse cogio su te y tres galletas en su manos, es que el embarazo le abria el apetito.**

**Oye hermanito, veo, que tienes a Bella muy hambrienta, deberias darle, tiempo para comer. Esas otras cositas las pueden hacer en la noche.**

**Emett, por favor no molestes a Bella, es que ella no a almorzado.**

**Oh Bella, cariño, te preparare, un emparedado.**

**No, Esme no te moletes, en un rato voy a casa y como algo.**

**Mama, gracias no le hagas caso a Bella y prepara el emparedado.**

**Claro hijo, y Bella no es molestia, sere muy feliz de que pruebes los deliciosos emparedados que preparo..**

**Esta bien Esme gracias.**

* * *

**¿entonces, me vas a contar porque se sorprendieron de qu sea tu novia?**

**Si Bella, hace 3 años, yo tenia una novia se llamaba Tanya, era una rubia no te niego que era hermosa, pero no era mi tipo, ya sabes no me gustan las rubias.**

**Si Edward, recuerdo que eso me dijiste.**

**Aja, pero bueno, ella siempre andaba atras mio, y yo termine teniendo con ella un noviazgo, la cuestion es que yo como estaba en eso de hacer crecer mi empresa me la pasaba viajando, a veces ella me llamaba de vez en cuando yo a ella, un dia decidi suspender mis viajes, ya que no era justo que la descuidara, total yo le habia pedido que sea mi novia.**

**Edward y tu la amabas.**

**No Bella, solo era atraccion, no se compara en nada a lo mucho que siento por ti. Tu me encantas eres perfecta, eres hermosa, cariñosa, muy luchadora.**

**Como te estaba contando cuando llegue a mi apartamento, entre, sin hacer ruido, yo le habia dado llaves de mi departamento a ella, cuando me acercaba a la habitacion escuche, voces, Era ella le decia a un tal Felix, que ella nunca me quiso si estaba conmigo era por mi dinero, que cuando consiguiera casarse conmigo, se desharia de mi , no se si hablaba de un divorcio o algo peor.**

**Entre hecho una furia en la habitacion y ellos estaban desnudos revolcandose en mi cama.**

**Ella se sorprendio de verme ahi, se paro y me dijo, que la perdonara que se sentia muy sola, y que era la primera vez que me traicionaba.**

**Edward, no se como pudo hacerte eso, si tu eres perfecto.**

**Gracias amor, si lo dices tu se me va a subir el ego.**

**Hey Cullen no te creas.**

**Bella hija, tu emparedado.**

**Ummmm, mil gracias Esme, huele delicioso.**

**De nada cariño, hijo voy a salir, espero que vengan a visitarme mas seguido.**

**Si mama, claro que vendremos.**

**Bueno como te decia, Despues termine con ella, los saque de mi departamento, le dije que habia escuchado su conversacion.**

**Ella se marcho, pero a la semana llego a mi oficina, chantajeando de dañar mi reputacion diciendo que me habia traicionado, a una revista, me pidio una gran suma de dinero, y tuve que darsela.**

**Yo no podia permitir, que ella hiciera pasar a mi familia por un escandalo, le pague lo me pidio, pero cuando trato de sacarme dinero otra vez, la demande, y no pudo hacer nada. **

**Vaya Edward, eso debio de ser muy duro para ti.**

**Si Bella en ese tiempo llegue a pensar que no podria amar a nadie y menos confiar en nadie y me prometi a mi mismo que no creeria en el amor, ni el matrimonio, que las mujeres solo se me acercabn por el dinero, y que nunca nadie se enamoraria de mi de verdad.**

**Edward, yo te amo de verdad, si antes no ye lo dije fue porque , no estaba segura de que tu me quisieras.**

**Oh, Bella me haces el hombre mas feliz, yo tambien te amo demasiado, como te dije, antes pense que no me enamoraria, realment solo era cuestion de tiempo en que el destino nos uniera, y no sabes como me alegro de eso, porque lo que siento por ti es unico y verdadero y no permitire que nadie ni nada nos separe a los tres.**

**Besame, Edward.**

**Con gusto mi amor...**


	13. Chapter 13

**CAPITULO 13**

Bella, adivina, al fin consegui un ginecologo, hoy mismo nos atiende, ya ha pasado una semana desde que llegamos y no debemos dejar pasar mas tiempo, ella es la ginecologa de Alice y Rose, se que es muy discreta, Jasper me ayudo a obtener la informacion.

Que bueno que tengas un gran amigo como el.

* * *

Hola Bella, por lo visto ya tu padre te consiguio otro novio rico, veo que te has olvidado de mi muy rapido.

No molestes a Bella, perro desgraciado, tu no tienes moral ni para dirigirle la mirada.

Edward amor, tranquilo, y Jake, porque no te vas con Jessica y nos dejas en paz.

Bella yo no tengo nada con esa, ella no sirve para casarse, porque no dejas a ese chupasangre, y regresas conmigo, yo te perdono por haberme dejado.

Eres un cinico Jacob.

Mira perro, si no quires que te rompa una pata, vete.

Me ire, pero no por ti, sino porque por lo visto la prensa siempre se entera donde estan miren hay vienen unos periodistas, y no quisiera hacer un espectaculo.

Oh, Edward amor como haremos para salir de este centro comercial, y todo por venir a comer helado de mango.

Ya no te estreses, traje gorra y gafas.

Que Cullen recordando viejos tiempos.

Si amor asi fue como nos conocimos.

Aja.

* * *

Que bueno que llegamos a tiempo a la clinica, Edward.

Señorita Swan.

Si soy yo, tenga pongase esta bata, es esa habitacion y despues vaya a ese consultorio.

Edward amor esperame aqui si me cambio y tu entraras al consultorio conmigo.

Gracias Bella no sabia si me permitirias entrar contigo.

Claro que si tontito. Se besaron y despues Bella se fue a cambiar.

Hola Bella, te pondre un gel esta algo helado, pero es normal, ¿lista?

Si doctora

¡ Vaya !, es una sorpresa.

Que sucede doctora Bella y el bebe estan bien, pregunto Edward asustado.

Bella has tenido demasiado apetito, mas del normal de una mujer embarazada.

Creo que si, incluso Edward en ocasiones no me ha permitido comer mas porque dice qu me podria enfermar, y como despues en la mañana vomito todo, es muy duro, para mi.

Pero digame mi bebe esta bien

Si Bella no llores tranquila, ya te explico.

Amor tranquila, le dijo Edward secando sus lagrimas y dandole un fugaz beso en los labios, Bella se tranquilizo, para poder escuchar a la doctora.

Miren chicos ven el monitor, esa mancha que se ve es su bebe.

Oh, Edward es tan hermoso.

Si bella, pero doctora y eso que es.

Eso es un bebe.

Si pero el de aca no es el bebe.

Aja, es que son dos bebes.

¿que voy a tener dos bebes?

Bella mi amor, vamos a tener dos bebes, espero que sean unas niñas preciosas como tu.

Estoy tan feliz, ay mis preciosos estaran muy bien protegidos y queridos, me cuidare y alimentare bien para qu crezcan muy sanos. Dijo Bella acariciando su vientre y llorando de la felicidad.

* * *

Bella amor, se que es pronto, pero ya no quiro esperar mas.

Aqui en este prado al que te he traido, que es un lugar muy especial para mi, tu eres la unica persona a la que he traido aqui, quiero pedirte que seas, mi esposa.

No, Edward lo siento, te amo pero no permitire que te lastimes.

De que hablas Bella tu eres la que me lastima al no querer ser mi esposa.

Lo siento, lo siento, pero te amo demasiado, no podria vivir si te pasa algo.

Ya, no llores y explicame de que Edward exasperado.

Edward recuerdas el dia del aeropuerto.

Si ese dia estabas alterada pero no me dijist porque.

Era por James, mi ex prometido, el amenaso con hacerte daño.

Porque no me lo dijiste Bella, segun los informes que recibi cuando te mande a investigar es un hombre muy peligroso.

Tenia miedo Edwar que te enfrentaras con el y te lastimara.

Tonta Bella tengo mucho poder y dinero, puedo protegernos a ti a mi y nuestros hijos.

Amor, suena tan bonito decir nuestros hijos, yo quiero que sean unos niños con tus bellos ojos y tu cabello.

Entonces Bella dejando fuera a James, aceptas ser mi esposa.

Claro que si Edward yo te amo.

Entonces futura señora Cullen, deme su mano.

Oh guau Edward este anillo es precioso.

Si lo se, era de mi abuela, ella me lo dio, para que se elo diera a la mujer que amara y quisiera que fuera mi compañera para toda la vida.

Te amo Edward Cullen tu y nuestros hijos es lo mas importante en mi vida.

Gracias Bella por amarme tanto, como yo a ti.


	14. Chapter 14

**CAPITULO 14**

Hija, queriamos hablar contigo.

Si papa dime que sucede

Quisiera sabeer, si Edward y tu van enserio, o es otro chico mas, para perder tiemmpo y no casarte. Porque si es asi te aviso, que no lo quiero por aqui y me encargare de buscar a un hombre que sea tu esposo y un futuro seguro para ti, y la herencia que tendras cuando yo muera.

Oh, por Dios Charlie, callate, mira Bella esta comprometida, mira ese anillo.

Bella por que no nos contaste.

Mama lo siento es que como han pasado fuera de casa y no nos habiamos visto.

Bueno, hija espero que esta vez si te cases y no solo quede en un compromiso.

Papa te aseguro que en esta relacion no me siento obligada, porque yo amo a Edward y la verdad es que aun no hemos hablado de la fecha, nos comprometimos la semana pasada.

Bueno hija esta bien.

Bella cariño ya no comas tanto, si te casas no vas a poder lucir bien el vestido de novia.

Mama, por favor no exageres, y dejame disfrutar mi desayuno.

Esta bien, solo por que hoy te veo de mejor salud, ya no tienes esas ojeras y parece que estas mejor del estomago.

Hijita de seguro que esos vomitos eran por alguna infeccion estomacal y tu no quisiste ir al medico, no vez que es muy peligroso jugar asi con la salud.

Mama ya no te preocupes, estoy bien, no es nada.

Bueno Renee, deja tranquila a Bells y vayamos ya a la empresa.

Si Charlie, adios hija cuidate, te quiero.

..................

Hola tesoro, como estas y los bebes.

Hola amor, estamos bien, pero es que acaso tu no trabajas.

Bella ese es uno de los privilegios de ser el dueño, ademas te he dicho que ustedes estan primero, y antes de ir a la oficina me gusta venir a visitarlos.

Bueno amor yo soy feliz de que vengas.

Si Edward, ahora apurate y llevame a mi consultorio.

Bella estas segura que deseas trabajar

Si Cullen cuantas veces te he dicho , que me aburro sin hacer nada, me gusta trabajar como psicologa infantil, ademas es propio y si me siento cansada, puedo salir a la hora que yo quiera, como tu dices es el privilegio de ser la dueña.

Esta bien veo que esta semana que has estado trabajando, estas de mejor humor.

................

Ya Edward, cierra ya son las doce de la noche debemos dormir para trabajr mañana.

Esta bien Bella es que me encanta escuchar tu voz, cuando estas con sueño.

Lo que digas te amo hasta mañana Edward.

Hasta mañana cielo, ya sabes pon el telefono en tu vientre para despedirme de los bebes.

Edward, ellos aun no te pueden escuchar, pero ya se ya lo pongo.

Hasta mañana bebes, temprano ire a verlos y les llevare un delicioso chocolate.

Gracias Edward, por hacer dar ganas de chocolate, por suerte tengo uno aqui a la mano.

Lo siento cariño, se lo mucho que te gustan, y a los bebes por eso mañana te llevo unos deliciosos que compre hoy

Gracias, Edward, pero ahora si hasta mañana.

* * *

Horas despues……………………….

Uhgrrr, todo es culpa de Edward,, vamos bebes por que le hacen esto a su mami, para colmo aqui ya no hay ni gota de chocolate, de seguro, mama no pidio que compren porque como piensan que estaba enferma del estomago, de seguro me hacian mal los chocolates, son las 3 de la mañana, donde voy a conseguir chocolates, y todo lo que se me antojaa en este momento, aqui en esta refri solo hay verduras, agrrrrr.

No queda de otra, debemos llamar a su papi, porque si despierto a Charlie tendria que decirle, papa ve acomprar un antojo de tus nietos, y de seguro le da un infarto, asi que vamos a despertar a su papi.

Tuu, tuu, tuuu, Contesta Edward tuu, tuu,

No puede ser su papa esta muy dormido.

Tuuu, tuuuu,

Hol.....aa,

Edward, al fin contestas

BELLA, que paso estas bien, dime por favor.

Despues se escucho un ruido y un golpe seco.

Edward, que paso.

Nada amor, es solo que me asuste y me levante rapido y me cai de la cama.

Ja, ja, ja, Edward creo que por juntarte mucho conmigo se te esta pegando mi torpeza.

Si, Bella estoy bien gracias por preguntar, dijo Edward sarcastico.

Bueno amor basta de reirte de mi estas bien es de madrugada, sucede algo.

Si Cullen estoy bien, es solo que creo que empezaron los antojos.

Oh vaya Bella son las 3 de la mañana, que tal si duermes y...

NO PUEDO DORMIR, DIME SI VAS A TRAERME LO QUE QUIEREN TUS HIJOS O TENDRE QUE SALIR YO.

Ni te te ocurra salir, Isabella, ire yo, dime que deseas amor.

Eso esta mejor Edward, solo quiero, unas donas cubiertas de chocolate, helado de pistacho, unas gomitas y como ya es mañana los chocolates que me prometiste.

Vaya Bella, hare lo posible, por conseguir todo.

No Cullen haras lo imposible y traeras todo, y lo mas pronto que puedas.

Si cielo, ya te cierro he ire a buscar todo.

................una hora despues ..................

Bella ya estoy afuera de tu casa.

Esta bien yo saldre por las cosas, tratare de no hacer ruido.

Bella salio de manera silenciosa, pero en la salida se encontro con el guardia, por suerte Edward, le dio un incentivo para que no comente su visita.

Gracias Edward, no sabes cuantas ganas tengo de esto.

Lo imagino, ya estas casi en el tercer mes y empiezan los antojos y recuerda son doble.

Aja, quieres una dona.

No Bella, Bueno amor creo que me voy, si no queremos que tu padre se de cuenta de mi visita.

Esta bien, por suerte mañana se van por una semana.

* * *

Ya Edward esta es la ultima maleta.

Bella solo vas a quedarte en mi departamento por una semana y llevas maletas como para un mes.

Lo se, pero no quiero estar rgresando a casa por nada en esta semana, ademas tu insististe en que me quede en tu departamento, por que asi es mas facil de complacer los antojos de los bebes.

Bueno, esta sera tu habitacion puedes acomodar las cosas como quieras.

Esa noche fue muy dura para Edward tomo mucho autocontrol para no lanzarse encima de Bella, ella estaba solo un con una playera muy grande que la hacia ver demasiado sexy.

Bella, ya despierta es hora de ir a la oficina.

Por favor Edward, solo 10 minutos mas.

Si deseas puedes quedarte, pero despues no te enojes por qu no te desperte.

Tienes razon debo atender a un pasciente hoy a las 8 de la mañana.

Bella se paro demasiado rapido, que casi se cae, Edward la agarro y cuando la estabilizo, no pudo separarse de ella la apreto mas contra el, a Bella le latia demasiado rapido el corazon, esa cercania con Edward la hacia enloquecer, queria que la apretara mas contra el que la besara, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando el la beso, de una forma salvaje y demandante, se separaron cuando les faltaba aire.

Bella sera mejor que te alistes, yo te espero en la cocina voy a servirte el desayuno.

Bella solo asintio y le dio un beso fugaz a Edward antes de irse.

Esos se la pasaron conociendose, fueron al cine, al teatro a un evento social, un dia se quedaron en casa ya que bella habia preparado la cena, conversaron, otro dia habian ido al prado donde s comprometieron, hicieron un picnic, habian ido a visitar a la familia de Edward, Alice estaba como loca de la felicidad, e insistia en empezar a organizar la boda.

Bella cariño estas bien te veo algo triste.

Si Edward es solo que pasado mañana regresan mis padres y yo tendre que regresar mañana a casa.

Vaya, habia olvidado que tus padres regresaban.

Ya se que te parece si mañana hacemos algo especial, no se cenamos, vamos de paseo. ¿que dices Edward?

Bella te propongo algo, pero quiero que seas sincera si no te parece buena idea ¿ok?

Lo prometo Edward dime, que es.

Quieres casarte mañana conmigo en las Vegas.

Bella se quedo de piedra, claro que ella queria casarse, pero como reaccionarian sus padres y Alice.

Amor si no quieres no te preocupes.

Ella reacciono y vio una fugaz tristeza en los ojos de Edward.

Con un suspiro le respondio, Edward tengo miedo de la reaccion de nuestra familia.

Solo es eso Bella.

Si Edward lo que mas quiero en la vida es ser tu esposa.

Entonces no te preocupes amor casemosnos mañana y la boda por iglesia que la arregle Alice.

Entonces Edward, por que esperar hasta mañana, llama a la agencia de viajes y pide un vuelo que salga hoy.

Hey tranquila Bella son las 5 de la tarde mejor hoy descansa, cancela tus citas de mañana en la oficina y aviso a papa que mañana me cubra en la empresa.

Esta bien Edward, esperare hasta mañana. Te amo.

Edward...

Si, dime.

Podriamos hoy cenar pizza de piña y torta de nuez ahhh!!!! Y un taco de frijoles.

Claro, que si tratare de volver pronto con tu cena.


	15. Chapter 15

**CAPITULO 15.**

Estoy nerviosa. Amor.

Tranquila, recuerda que te amo.

Y yo a ti Edward.

_Los declaro marido y mujer puede besar a la novia._

Ellos estaban muy felices se fueron al hotel donde habian reservado, fueron a una suit matrimonial.

Edward esta hermoso, gracias por hacerme la mujer mas feliz del mundo.

No mi vida, gracias por existir, recuerda que te amo, y siempre te sere fiel, sobre todo, puedes confiar en mi plenamente.

Lo se Edward yo confio en ti y quiero que tu lo hagas en mi, yo haria cualquier coso, oyeme bien cualquier cosa por que tu este bien, Edward.

Te amo Bella cullen. Se oye tan bien decirle sra. Cullen.

Despues entraron en el dormitorio, habia una cama blanca grande, habian flores y velas, por todas partes, habia, fresas, y chocolate, chanpagñe.

Bella estaba nerviosa, ella nunca antes habia estado con nadie, no estaba segura de decirle o no a Edward.

Bella, debo firmar algo en recepcion vuelvo enseguida.

Si Edward te espero.

A Bella se le erizo la piel en los ojos de Edward podia ver un brillo de deseo, dejando sus nervios de lado Bella se metio al baño y se cambio, habia comprado una lenceria especial para esa noche, era blanca de encaje, una tanga un sosten que iban a juego con unas medias muy sexys, se solto el cabello, respiro profundamente y salio.

Edward estaba ya en el cuarto, se habia sacado el saco y la corbata, las medias y los zapatos, estaba de espaldas sirviendo dos copas de champagne, la ginecologa habia permitido, que Bella tome una copa pero de una ligero.

Cuando se volteo, una rafaga de deseo lo envolvio, el deseaba desde hace mucho este momento, y por fin haria suya a Bella pero siendo su esposa, era raro para el saber que ella tenia en su vientre a sus hijos y aun no habian estado juntos, pudo darse cuenta de que ella estaba nerviosa, pero a la vez sus ojos demostraban el deseo que sentia.

Se acerco lentamente hacia ella y ella hacia el le ofrecio la copa de champagne.

Estas hermosa Bella le dijo con una voz cargada de sensualidad, no sabes cuanto he esperado este momento.

Bella en ese momento se dejo llevar y sus nervios quedaron en el olvido, estaba satisfecha de ver como Edward se la comia on la mirada por lo visto su eleccion de lenceria habia sido un exito.

Brindaron, y Edward dejo las copas aun lado, la beso, demostrandole todo su amor, el beso se fue volviendi demabdante y cargado de pasion, el deslizo sus labios por la mandibula y cuello de Bella beso sus hombros, Bella comenzo a desabrochar la camisa de Edward, esta cayo al piso, despues el se quito los pantalones el estaba tan exitado, pero queria hacer todo lento, demostar a bella cuanto la amaba y deseaba, sin embargo la apreto contra el para que viera cuan excitado estaba, Bella dejo escapar un gemido de placer.

El acosto a Bella en la cama y Beso sus senos por encima del encaje, paso sus manos por su cadera, sus piernas lentamente le quito las medias, Bella sentia que se humedecia, lo desea tanto, lo jalo y lo beso salvajemente, cuando se separaron, el desabrocho el brasier y beso uno de sus senos, y masajeo el otro con la mano, paso la lengua por sus pesones, mientra Bella se retorcia de placer y gemia,

Siguio repartiendo besos por los hombre de Bella mientras ella hacia lo mismo con Edward, beso su pecho enterro sus manos en su cabello, esto excito mas a Edward, el beso su vientre con dedicacion, luego volvio a besar a Bella en los labios, Bella esta sumida en un mundo de sensaciones desconocidas acerco su mano y la metio por el boxer de Edward, acaricio su erecion, estaba fascinada, mientras Edward gemia su nombre, el saco la mano de Bella y se deshizo del boxer, vovio a Besar a Bella en los labios.

Bella me vuelves loco, e intrudujo, un dedo en su intimidad haciendo que Bella se arqueara contra el,ella gemia d placer y se retorcia, despues de estar los dos completamente excitados, el coloco su ereccion en la entrada de Bella.

Edward.... ah, yo

Edward tomo eso como una peticion, y se fue introduciendo lentamente en ella.

Bella se le olvido, lo que le iba a decir estaba realmente absorta en las sensaciones.

Cuando Edward la penetro se encontro con la barrera de su virginidad, este se quedo, quieto viendo a Bella a los ojos.

Bella por que no me dijiste.

Yo, te iba a decir, pero, te molesta que sea virgen.

No mi amor es lo mejor, por que se que yo soy el primer y unico hombre en tenerte.

Ya estas bien ya no te duele.

Ella solo empezo a moverse y esa fu respuesta suficiente para edward.

Entro y salio en ritmo deliciosa de ella, momentos despues llegaron juntos al climax, Edward se giro y puso aBella sobre el.

Te amo Edward.

Y yo ati, estas bien.

Si mas que bien y ya no te preocupes que se que te preocupas por los bebes pero estamos bien, ahora solo tengo sueño.

Duerme amor, te amo sra. Cullen.

Y yo ati esposo mio.

A la mañana siguiente, Bella sintio los labios de su amor en su espalda.

Hola esposo mio.

Buenos dias amor, lo siento si te desperte.

No importa si asi me vas a despertar siempre soy feliz.

Mira trajeron el desayuno, pedi de todo, yo estoy hambriento y me imagino preciosa que tu tambien.

Si amor muy hambrienta de muchas cosas, Bella se sonrojo de su propio comentario y Edward le ofrecio su sonrisa favorita.

Despues de desayunar volvieron amarse, apasionadamente, en la tarde salieron a cenar.

Pasaron tres dias en las vegas, casi ni salieron de su habitacion, el deseo que sentian parecia cada dia incrementarse mas.

CIELO CREO QUE YA ES TIEMPO DE REGRESAR A CASA, dijo Edwar, desde el baño mientras Bella rogaba por que las horas que les quedaban en las Vegas se alargaran.


	16. Chapter 16

**CAPITULO 16**

Bueno señora Cullen, vamos a nuestro hogar, a dejar las maletas y luego iremos a ver a nuestros padres.

Bella estaba cansada, asi que se habia quedado dormida, reacciono cuando Edward, la sacaba en brazos del auto.

Edward, que haces me queje. Bajame.

No amor es la costumbre debo llevarte cargada hasta la entrada de la casa, si prefieres te puedo llevar hasta la cama.

Para mi seria un gusto Edward, un momento

Donde estamos ???

En nuestra nueva casa.

Oh por Dios, compraste una casa.

Si amor, es que mi departamento es muy pequeño y con los bebes, pues…

Bella si no te gusta, podemos buscar otra.

No seas tontito Edward Cullen, esta casa me encanta, y es mas perfecta porque aqui vivremo tu, yo y nuestros hijos, los veremos crecer y jugar en el jardin, oh, amor en verdad esta preciosa.

Bella no sabes lo feliz, que me pone el saber que te guste, pero que te parece si la estrenamos, dijo Edward, besandola, apasionadamente.

Pues seno Cullen me parece genial, llegaron a la habitacion principal, y Edward fue quitando premurosamente la ropa de su amada esposa mientras ella hacia lo mismo, os dos disertarono de sus cuerpos juntos denudo, se desmostraron su amor con caricias que los llenaban de placer y alcanzaron un orgasmo extraordinario.

Despues de haber descamisado un rato se ducharon y vestieron, decidieron que lo mejor que podian hacer era juntar a sus familias y decirles la noticia a todos, lo de los bebe y del matrimonio, a demas el embarazo de Bella ya se empezaba a notar.

Ya se Eward, Alamos una cena aqui en nuestra casa y los invitamos, yo voy por mis padre y tu por tu familia, que te parece, de paso le doy ordenes a las chicas de srvicio de mi casa que hagan mis maletas con mis cosas, para mañana ir a recogerlas.

Me parece genial Bella, y no te preocues todo estara bien.

Lo se Edward, todo siempre esta bien si tu estas conmigo, te digo algo la verdad no me preocupa que piense mi padre, por primera vez en la vida estoy totalmente feliz de mi desicion y no me importa lo que piensen, y tampoco permitire que nos separen, ya no puden hacerlo, porque estoy total e irrvocablemente enamorada de ti Edward. Te amo mucho.

Como yo a ti Bella, me hace feliz saber que estoy primero que tu familia, te amo, yo no podria existir n un mundo donde tu no estes.

Bueno Edward, creo que debemos preparar la cena.

No te preocupes por eso, pedi comida a un servicio de catering y vendran dos personas que serviran y limpiaran luego todo, ya cuando estemos bien instalados podemos contratar a alguien que haga la limpieza y cocine.

Esta bien amor, lo que digas, entonces vamos a casa para ir a ver a nuestros padre, me dejas en mi casa y luego vas tu a la tuya, no les digas nada, yo tampoco lo hare solo los invitare a cenar y asi los traere aqui tu has lo mismo.

Lo que usted dice son ordenes para mi señora Cullen.

Entonces seno Cullen deja todo indicado al servicio de catering, y llevame a casa de mis padre.

* * *

Bueno Bella ya estamos aqui, sabes amor se me hace tan dificil separarme de ti aunque sea por solo dos horas.

A mi tambien Edward, ahora si mejor entro, hasta luego amor, te amo.

Y yo ati Bells.

Bella bajo del carro con ayuda de Edward y entro a la casa de sus padre, si ahora esa casa era solo de sus padre porque su hogar era la casa donde ahora viviria con su amado esposo.

Cuando entro, lo primero que hizo fue llamar a Sue y contarle rapido todo y le pidio que sea ella quien arregle su equipaje y le propuso que se vaya a trabajar con ella en su nueva casa, Sue no dudo e aceptar, pero dejarian pasar unos dias para alistar todo y asi Bella le diria a sus padres.

Despues se dirigio al estudio de seguro sus padre estaban, ahi, si dicho y hecho ahi estaban muy acaramelados, despues de aclararse la garganta sus padre la miraron sonriendo.

Hola hija que bueno que llegaste, le dijo Renee, abrazandola, su papa tambien la abrazo.

Hola papas, queria invitarlos a cenar y no acepto un no por respuesta.

Esta bien Bella, tu padre y yo queriamos que hoy salieramos los tres juntos, hay un nuevo restaurante al que quiero ir.

No mama, lo que pasa es que vamos a un lugar especial, ya esta todo organizado, si?

Esta bien Belly, dijo Renee, aceptando lo que pedia su hija.

Por cierto Bella, de donde vienes, me entere que pasaste tu tambien la semana fuera de casa, dijo su padre algo serio.

Este, te cuento en la cena que te parece, salimos en dos horas, dijo Bella escapando del estudio rapidamente, lo ultimo que vio fue a su padre con cara de signo de inetrrogacion.

Subio a su habitacion, se dio una ducha, y se quedo envuelta en una salida de baño, en el cuarto estaba Sue ricogliendo una ropa, Bella separa lo que se pondria para la cena y ayudo a Sue a recoger sus cosas, no se llevaria toda la ropa dejaria algo en la casa de sus padres, podria ir a visitarlos y necesitar la ropa ahi.

Decidio llamar a Edward, quien contesto enseguida.

Hola amor ya te extrañaba me has leido el pensamiento iba a lamate en este momento, y como te fue con tus padres, aceptaron ir a cenar?

Si, Edward, ahora estaba ricogliendo unas cosas mias, y ati como te fue?

Bien con mi padre, Jasper y Emett, pero Alice, Rose y mi mama, casi me matan por darles solo dos horas para alistarse, solo logre que aceptaran diciendo, que tu irias, y tus padre tambien, lo cual casi fue peor, porque decian, que si era una cena tan trascendental, debia haberles dicho para que ellas la organizaran, ya sabes como es Alice.

Me imagino Edward, creo que les dire a mis padre que, vamos con tu familia, sino Renee, me ahorca ella es como tu mama y tus hermanas.

Esta bien amor, ahora te dejo, Alice me esta llamando insiste en elegir lo que debo ponerme.

Si Edward, nos vemos luego te amo.

Ahhhhh, tan lindo el amor escucho Bella que le decia Sue, Bella solo le sonrio y se sonrojo un poco, le pidio que llamara a Renee.

Bueno, Bella se decia a si misma, hoy debes estar despanpanante, se pudo una lenceria algo atrevida, se puso un vestido fresco de andar en casa hasta que se peinara y maquillage, luego escucho a su mama entrar.

Bella hija sue me dijo que me llamabas.

Si, mama era para avisarte que en la cena estara Edward y su familia.

Que !!!!! Grito horrorizada Renee.

-sabia que reaccionaria asi, se dijo Bella rodando los ojos.-

Bella, como se te ocurre olvidar decirme algo asi, solo me estas dando dos horas para vestirme.

Mama por favor si la familia de Edward tambien recien se entera, te aviso, porque iba a ser algo informal, pero su hermana Alice hizo de la cena todo un evento porque dice que van a conocer a mi familia.

Claro que es todo un evento hija, ahora te dejo, por suerte tengo algunos vestidos nuevos que traje de mi viaje, ah y tambien te traje una a ti, Bella ojala te quede, he visto que estas engordando, no sera que? No, no puede ser, dijo Renee, con la cara palida.

Bella se puso palida seria que su mama se habia dad cuenta que estaba embarazada, ella siempre habia sido muy observadora, y si tomaba en cuenta sus malestares, de seguro ya se habia dado cuenta de todo.

Mama, que estas pensando dijo, Bella en un susurro.

Ah cariño, es que o tengo zapatos nuevos, bueno usare unos que me puse una sola vez, a como te decia, no sera que estas comiendo demasiado, cariño recuerda despues no te quedara bien el vestido de bodas.

Mama por favor no exageres, mejor vete a vestir, dijo Bella mas tranquila, sonriendo por las ocurrencias de su madre, si que le habia dado un susto de muerte.

Su mama le habia mandado con Sue el vestido que le habia traido, sin duda era hermoso y seria perfecto para esa noche, era algo ajustado demostrando asi su figura, claro que tambien mostraba su vientre un poco, pero total no importaba ya hoy todos se enterarian.

Me termine de perfurmar y me puse un abrigo, ya que estaba haciendo algo de frio.

Cuando baje mis padre ya estaban ahi.

Vaya, cariño estas preciosa, me dijo Charlie dandome un brazo para caminar juntos con mi madre de su otro brazo, subimos en el auto de Charlie, el condujo, yo me iba a ir en mi auto pero no me dejo, ya que no seria correcto que llegaramos por separado y ya que como yo sabia la direction y el no, tuve que aceptar ya mañana me llevaria mi carro.

Le indique la direction a Charlie, que se sorprendio, ya que el sabia que ahi era una zona residencial donde habian casas no restaurantes, pero el penso que iriamos a la casa de los padre de Edward.

Cuando llegamos vi que justo llegaban cuatro lujoso carros, un mercedes, en donde via los padre de Edward, un porshe amarillo Alice y Jasper y un convertible rojo, Rose y Emett, y me amado esposo en su Volvo.

El se estaciono primero y se apresuro hacia nosotros, donde me abrio la puerta y ayudo a bajar, me dio un fogaz beso, y saludo a mis padres que ya habian salido.

Todos tenian cara de interrogacion y fue Alice quien hablo primero.

Buenas noches, señores Swan un gusto soy Alice Cullen, hermana menor de Edward, y este es mi esposo Jasper Hale, Jasper los saludo.

Buenas noches un gusto y digame Charlie.

Si querida es un gusto yo soy Renee la mama de Bella, eres tan encantadora como dijo mi hija, comento Renee, Alice le agradecio, y empezo con sus preguntas.

Bueno ya que hay confianza, puedo comentar que pense que la cena seria en su casa pero veo que recien llegan, no es esta su casa.

Oh, no querida nosotros pensamos que era su casa, pero los hemos visto llegar al mismo tiempo, dijo Renee, en ese momento todos los demas se riunirono con nosotros.

Esme y Carlisle saludaron a mis padres, me dio gusto ver que todos se llevaban bien, Emett salio con una de sus bromas, Renee, se rio, pero vi que Charlie no le causo tanto chiste, pero si se rio cuando Ros golpeo en la nuca a su esposo. Despues de los saludos, Alice como siempre volvio hablar.

Bueno ya que os conocemos, todos y sabemos que esta no es la casa ni de los Cullen ni de los Swan, de quien es?

Si, hija porque estamos aui, pregunto Renee.

Edward, decidio hablar en ese momento.

Bueno, porque no entramos, esta empezando hacer frio y el viento puede estropear sus peinados, dijo Edward, asi logro desviar la atencion de la pregunta de Alice, ya que todas enseguida decidiron entrar, yo solo rode los, ojos, cuando nos acercamos a la puerta uno de los del servicio del catering, nos estaba esperando en la entrada, eso fue bueno, asi Edward no tuvo que usar sus llaves de la casa.

Todos pasamos a la sala, a conversar un rato hasta que nos llamen a cenar.

Vaya, esta casa esta preciosa, pero parece que es recien habitada, se ve todo tan nuevo, dijo Renee, si y esta en una muy buena zona comento mi padre, es tan espaciosa, dijo Esme, y ya vieron el jardin, es increible para un partido dijo Emett, y la piscina dijeron Alice y Rose al mismo tiempo.

Si, es muy linda, las habitaciones son grandes y tienen un balcon que da hacia el jadin, dije yo muy contenta de que a todos les haya gustado mi casa.

Despues me di cuenta de mi error, al ver la cara de sorpesa de todos.

Asi y tu como sabes Bella, me dijo Emett

Pero fui salvada, por que en ese momento nos llamaron al comedor.

La comida estab deliciosa, todos cenamos, conversamos amenamete, realmente a mis padres les habia caido muy bien la familia de Edward y viceversa, cuando terminamos de cenar, antes de que se siviera el postre, Edward me apreto la mano y supe que habia llegado la hora de hablar con nuestra familia, yo asenti y el se puso de pie todos lo miraron sorprendidos, asi que decidi pararme con el, solo que esta vez me di cuenta que la mirada de todos estaba en mi vientre, me habia sacado el abrigo, recien cuando me sente a cenar asi que nadie me habia visto sin el.

Edward, se aclaro la garganta y empezo hablar.

Bueno, como saben hoy los hemos invitado a cenar para que se conozcan y para darles una noticia, primero Charlie, quiero decirle que yo amo a su hija con mi vida, si la separaran de mi no podria vivir, le aseguro que yo pasare el resto de mi vida amandola y respetandola y siempre la cuidare, he tenido la suerte de encontrarla y mas aun de saber que ella me ama, y no sabe cuanto agradezco por eso.

Bueno Edward, soy feliz por eso y espero que cuides ami hija, sino te las tendrias que ver conmigo, y se nota que la mas y cuidas y puedo ver que Bella tambien te ama.

Si, Charlie te puedo asegurar que mi hijo es un gran hombre y sabra cuidar y respetar a tu hija. Esme y yo lo hemos criado para que sea todo un caballero.

Es cierto, edema soy feliz que Edward haya encontrado a una mujer tan perfecta como Bella, se que ella lo ama y eso es todo lo que pido, en verdad Bella eres como una hija mas para mi, dijo Esme.

Yo estaba tan emocionada con las palabras de todos que las lagrimas empezaron a salir de mis ojos, Edward las seco y me beso delicadamente.

Gracias Esme por tus palabras, te aseguro que amo a Edward, es es mi vida y es todo para mi al igual que esto dije, acariciando mi pequeño vientre, escuche unos jadeos de sorpresa departe de todos, vi a mi padre y su cara esta roja, estaba algo contrariado, mi madre sorprendida pero feliz al igual que Esme y Carlisle, Emett reia y Alice y Rose empezaron a hablar de ropa y cosas para bebe, pero fue Jasper el que hablo.

Estas embarazada Bella? Pregunto Jasper.

Todos me miraron a ver ya que solo lo habia dado a enteder pero aun no confirmaba nada.

Si queria contarles a todos que estoy embarazada.

En ese momento Charlie se paro sabia que el sermon iba a empezar, pro no me importaba.

ISABELLA MARIE CULLEN COMO QUE ESTAS EMBARAZADA.

A ees que tu madre y yo no te criamos de otra manera, donde dejas el respeto, nosotros confiabamos en ti, por eso siempre tuviste mucha libertad, yo sabia que no debiamos derrate salir tanto.

Y tu embarazaste a mi hija yo que estaba empezando a confiar en ti y mira despues que la dejas y desapareces y ella embarazada.

Y tu Bella sabes que para mi es muy importante el matrimonio, dijo charlie desperado, despues de un suspiro, se sento y puso las manos en su cara, yo sabia que reaccionaria asi el primero se debia desahogar y luego pensaba bien las cosas, por eso no me senti mal por sus palabras.

El levanto el rostro se veia mas relajado, yo me fui a sentar junto a el y el volvio hablar, me miro y dijo asi, que voy a ser abuelo no? Dijo mas calmado.

Pero yo sabia que le costaba, si Charlie vas a ser abuelito. Le dije sonriendo conciliadoramente.

Hay Bella soy feliz, solo que tu sabes me es dificil eres mi imita y te queria ver casada pero esto si es mas definitivo, ya vas a tener un hijo.

Edward se acerco a nosotros yo lo mire y le sonrei, todos estaban esperando a vr que mas sucedia.

-Charlie como le dije antes quiero que sepa que amo a su hija y no evadire mi responsabilidad, no sabe como agradezco por tener una esposa como ella dijo Edward dandome la mano para que me levantara y envolvio un brazo en la parte inferior de mi esplada.

Mi padre se levanto sorprendido, pero esta vez sonrio ampliamente, pero no podia decir lo mismo de Renee Alice y Rose, estaban con cara de querer arrancar la cabeza de Edward.

Esme se acerco y me abrazo efusivamente al igual que Carlisle me felicitaron por mi bebe y mi boda, mi padre tambien me abrazo y me pido disculpas a mi y Edward por su reaccion principal.

Luego Renee, se acerco a mi, Isabella Marie Swam, estoy feliz por lo del bebe, pero como se te ocurre casarte sin decirle a tu madre estoy muy dolida.

Renee, mi esposa no tiene la culpa fue mi idea, pero.

Lo sabia Edward Cullen, tu eres un tonto aburrido, porque no quercia una gran boda le quitas a Bella el privilegio de casarse con una fiesta como se merece.

Alice, Edward no tiene culpa de nada yo tambien queria casarme con el nos casamos hace tres dias en las vegas pero solo fue por civil, la boda en la iglesia la pueden organizar ustedes.

Oh, eso es genial dijeron mi madre y mis cuñadas y mi suegra.

Bueno Bell y para cuando nace mi sobrinito, pregunto Emett, yo me tense y Edward tambien, nunca habiamos pensado en que les diriamos si la verdad o no.

Hablando de eso, ustedes recien son novios desde hace unas semanas, vaya que son rapidos, eh? Dijo Emett.

Bueno, yo eh, yo, Edward me apreto mas a el y dijo bella tiene tres meses de embarazo.

Todos nos miraron muy sorprendidos.

Pero como es eso, pregunto Charlie, explicate Bella?

Segun recuerdo para ese tiempo estabas con Black, es que acaso el bebe es de el ? Pregunto Charlie elevando el tono de voz, todos se pararon de repente sorprendidos mirandonos a Edward y a mi. Rayos en verdad que saliamos de una para entrar en otra peor, para colmo senti que Edward se tensaba y respiraba profundo tratando de calmarse, ante el comentario de mi padre, pues Edward detestaba a Jacob, aunque de no ser por todo lo que hizo nunca nos hubieramos conocido.

Decidi que era hora de tomar el toro por los cuernos asi que.

Tranquilo papa como se te ocurre, yo solo he estado con un hombre y es mi esposo, -me sonroje ante mi comentario pero no queria que nadie pensara mal.-

Edward, me abrazo y hablo tambien.

- Familia creo que les debemos una explicacion, pero antes que nada sepan que Bella y yo nos amamos y nos casamos por eso, amamos a nuestros bebes mas que a nada, quizas la manera en que todo ha sucedido entre nosotros no ha sido normal pero por nada del mundo cambiaria las cosas, si eso hace que todo lo que tengo y amo, que son mi esposa y mis bebes desaparecieran.

Yo estaba tan conmocionada po las palabra de mi esposo es se acerco a mi me seco las lagrimas y beso tiernamente.

Cuando miramos a nuestra familia estaban como en shok, no entendia porque hasta que Emett rompio el silencio.

- Vaya hermano si que eres potente, osea "bebes"? Dijo levantando sus dos pulgares.

Fue cuando cai en cuenta que no les habiamos dicho que eran gemelos.

Despues de otra ronda de abrazos y Alboreto por todo que comprarian para los bebes, Edward penso que lo mejor sria ya decirle todo a nuestra familia, pero claro una version memoranda, asi es como todos creyeron que cuando yo habia viajado hece meses a las vegas y descubri que Jacob me engañaba conoci a Edward y nos enamoramos asi coincidia las fechas de mi embarazo y claro Jasper nos apoyo aunque el sabia la verdad estuvo de acuerdo con nuestra version.

Asi despues de esa cena, mi familia porque ya todos eran mi familia se fueron contentos, y al fin mi esposo y yo pudico retomar las cosas donde las habiamos dejado antes de ir por nuestras familia para la cena.


	17. Chapter 17

**CAPITULO 17**

**ISLAS GALAPAGOS**

Despues de un mes de la gran cena, ya estaba siendo usada como barbie por Alice ella y yo nos habiamos hecho grandes amigas, pero bueno hoy no me podria quejar, por que hoy me casaba por la iglesia con mi amor, claro yo hubiera preferido esperar hasta despues de dar a luz, pero es imposible negarle algo a Alice y mucho menos si Charlie la apoyaba, el me queria casada por la iglesia antes de que sus nietos nacieran.

La boda seria discreta solo nuestra familia y amistadas mas allegadas, estaba ansiosa no habia visto a Edward desde ayer, ya estaba lista y mi padre me esperaba para ir a la iglesia, Alice habia hecho un vestido precioso de bodas para mi disimulaba muchismo mi barriga, me sentia rara casandome de blanco y embarazada, pero ya bueno.

Bella hija estoy feliz por ti, se que Edward es un gran hombre y sabra cuidar de ti y de mis nietos, dijo mi padre acariciando levemente mi barriga.

Entre a la iglesia del brazo de mi padre y ahi estaba la perfeccion en persona, en cuanto me vio sonrio haciendo que mi corazon de desbocara, cuando estuve junto a el me senti completa, dijimos nuestros votos y nos unimos como marido y mujer ante Dios, nos besamos con adoracion, despues nuestra familia nos felicito, y nos fuimos a nuestra casa que en donde habria una sequela recepcion, hicimos todo lo tradicional, y debo decir que la pase muy bien.

- Bella querida, vamos me llevo Alice separando de los brazos de mi esposo.

Edward solo me dio un beso y asintio para que fuera, con su hermana.

Alice para que vinimos a mi habitacion? Pregunt extrañada.

Debes cambiarte, Bella tu equipaje ya lo aliste y mira aqui tienes un conjunto pontelo para que viale comoda.

Viajar a donde Alice ?

- Ay Bella a tu luna de miel, o creiste que Edward no aprovecharia la oportunidad para pasar tiempo solos.? Me dijo Alice con una sonrisa picara.

-Eso no es justo Alice porque nunca me dijo, y adonde vamos? Le pregunte esperanzada-.

- Eso es sorpresa Bells, ahora boemo que el ogro debe estar impaciente.-

-Amor estas preciosa, dijo Edward besasdome me iba aresistir porque estaba molesta por no haberme dicho de la luna de miel, pero como un esposo como el mio era algo imposible.-

-Edward a donde vamos de luna de miel?

-eso es sorpresa pero te va a encantar el lugar.

Nos despedimos de todos y salimos hacia el aeroporto nos fuimos en un avion privado asi que no me pude enterar del destino tendria que esperar a llegar, me recoste sobre el pecho de mi esposo y cai en la inconciencia.

- Bella, tesoro despierta, escuche la voz de Edward y abri los ojos, me miro a los ojos y me beso.-

-Bella, ya vamos aterrizar, amor, ponte el cinturon de seguridad.-

Despues el me ayudo a bajar, una vez abajo me abrazo por la espalda y me susurro al oido, Bienvenida a las Islas Galapagos, estamos en America del Sur, Galapagos esta formada por varias Islas, hemos llegado a la Isla Baltra, este es el principal aeropuerto de estas islas y fue constriuido durante la Segunda Guerra mundial por la marina de Estados Unidos.

Despues que salimos del aeroporto estaba anona dada viendo todo era tan hermoso, el mar se veia de un color entre celeste y turquesa, Edward nos registro en un hotel me dijo que nos quedariamos solo hasta el siguinte dia en la tarde que iriamos a otra isla, como recien era de mañana, decidimos salir a desayunar y recorrer la isla, desayunamos delicioso comimos un plato llamado ceviche de langostinos , me entere que las Islas Galapagos pertenecian a un pais llamado Ecuador, despues recorrimos la zona habian lobos e iguanas marinas, tomamos fotos de todo, despues vimos unas fragatas y unos piqueros patas azules, eran unas aves, con sus patas de color azul, cuando llego la hora de la cena nos comimos una paella, regresamos al hotel, yo estaba feliz, el lugar me habia encantado, pero ahora queria otra cosa queria a mi esposo, al parecer era verdad eso de que los mariscos que habiamos comidos eran afrodisiacos.

Entre al baño a cambiarme, me vesti con una lenceria muy atrevida que habia dejado Alice, a pesar de mi ya visible embarazo no se me veia nada mal, sali y vi a Edward estaba de espalda ya estaba solo en boxer estaba sentado en la cama sacandos su reloj y dejandolo en la mesita de noche, camine de puntas sin hacer ruido me trepe en la cama quedando mi pecho pegado a su espalda, empece besando su cuello, me di cuenta satisfactoriamnte como su respiracion se aceleraba.

-Bella, mi amor eres mi perdicion, dijo dandose vuelta y recostandome en la cama se quedo observandome sus ojos se oscurecieron por l deseo.

Sabes mi amor te vez sexy con esto, y empezo a besarme nuestras lenguas jugaban juntas mordio tenuemente mi labio y yo jadee ante la sensacion, me apreto mas contra el pero siempre con cuidado y pude sertir su ereccion, estaba tan excitado como yo, empeso a besar mis senos por encima del encaje del sosten, los desabrocho por delante en un rapido movimiento, empizo a rozar con su lengua mis pezones eran las mejores sensazione que podia sentir, mas aun cuando snti unos de sus dedos en mi intimidad, sentia que ya casi podia ver estrellas, yo lo atrale hacia mi y lo bese feralmente, enrede mis manos en sus cabello, despues bese todas las partes de su cuerpo que estaban a mi alcance despues de tanto juego previo cuando ya no aguantabamos mas, Edward me penetro encontrando un ritmo candencioso, gritamos juntos nuestros nombres alcanzando juntos un orgasmo increible.

-Bella te amo eres la mejor del mundo, nunca he sentido nada como lo que siento solo cuando estoy contigo, eres unica y eres mia solo mia.

Si Edward tuya y para siempre, le dije besandolo, volvimos hacer el amor hasta que nuestros cuerpos resistieron, luego nos dormimos abrazados.

Al dia seguente en la tarde partimos a la Isla Santa Cruz, fuimos por el Canal de itabaca, era una experiencia increible, no pense admirarme mas de lo que estaba en la isla anterior, pero es que esta mas hermosa todavis el arena blanca, el paisaje increible, una gran diversiva de flora. Fuimos a visitar en Centro de crianza de las Tortugas gigantes Galapagos, y despues nos llevaron a verlas en la parte alta de la isla. En las mañanas me divertia como nunca y en las noche me entregaba en cuerpo y alma al amor de mi vida.

Asi tambien visitamos la Isla Isabela, Edward era encantado aqui en una Isla que se llamara como yo, era compuesta por una cadena de volcanes, habian pingüinos, iguanas marinas y terrestre aunque tambien tiburones y flamencos, recorrismos mucho y conpramos artesanias hermosas. Tambien fuimos a Isla Española era la mas antigua aqui conosimos "La Chocolatera", un arrecife de lava donde la espuma de las olas parece salir disparada de la tierra en direction al cielo, y en la Bahia Gardner hay una playa blanca formada por restos de coral, pasamos solo un dia en la Isla Floreana en la unica pension que hay en este lugar, es una isla donde la magia y mistrio se pueden sentir aun en el aire, aqui es omo si el tiempo se hubiera detenido hace 50 años, aunque en la actualidad ya hay electricidad y agua.

Habian unas cuantas Islas mas al igual que mucha mas comida por probar, sin duda la gastronomia era increible, pescado, langostinos, cangrejo, ostras, conchas, langosta, calamares, pulpo habia de todo aunque tambien vendia platos internazionale, para quienes no querian marisco, pero era un pecado no aprovechar tan deliciosa comida, pero ya era tiempo de regresar a casa habiamos pasado dos semanas en las Islas Galapagos, sin duda mi luna de miel habia sido perfecta y completa en todos los sentidos, Edward y yo estabamos relajados y felices.

Cuando llegamos a nuestra casa ya era de noche y estabamos cansados asi que nos acurrucamos y dormimos muy abrazados, al seguente dia tendria que ir al ginecologo para un ultrasonido y para saber el sexo de mis bebes.

-Bella amor, ya estas lista, recuerda que la cita es a las 9 de la mañana.-

-si lo se Edward es solo que tngo un problemita.-

Escuche como Edward, subia corriendo las escaleras y entraba presuroso a nuestro cuarto donde estaba yo. - Bella estas bien?, te duele algo?

-no Edward tranquilo, es solo que mira, ya no me queda la ropa me apreta deasiado, dije algo exasperada porque no sabia que ponerme.-

- oh, Bella me lleve un susto de muerte, dijo Edward sonriendo un poco y dandome un beso en la frente.-

- Ya se Bella ponte lo mas flojo que tengas y despues de la consulta vamos a comprar ropa, que te parece?

-genial amor prefiero ir mil veces contigo que con Alice-

-Señorita Bella, puedo pasar.-

-si, pasa Sue.-

-Buenos dias, es solo que ha llegado este paquete es de su cuñada Alice, dijo que se lo entregue con urgencia, ella tenia una reunion y no se podia quedar mas tiempo, y dejo dicho, que mañana no se salva de ir de compras y que hoy en la tarde les esperan para el almuerzo en casa de los señores Cullen y que sus padre tambien estaran ahi, estan ansiosos por verlos, ya que ayer llegaron y ni avisaron que habian llegado.

-estaba horrorizada- Algo asi solo se le podia ocurrir a tu hermana Edward, le dije cogi la bolsa que me dio Sue y ella salio.

-Bueno Bellas creo que ya no iremos de compras hoy -

-ni pienses escaparte Edward Cullen, hoy vamos a comprar ropa y Alice debera aceptarlo, ella es capaz de hacerme comprar la tienda entera-

-Esta bien cielo, y que hay en la bolsa?-

-Vaya, mira es ropa de maternidad, creo que tendre que agradecerslo, acaba de salvarme el dia, le dije a Edward mientras me quitaba lo que tenia puesto y me ponia la otra ropa.

-Bella amor es que acaso quieres que a tu esposo le de un infarto, como te desviste asi como asi, mira el problema que tengo en mis pantalones -

- oh, amor yo no he hecho nada, pero si quieres te puedo ayudar a solucionarlo, dijo Bella besandolo y apretandose contra el.-

-B..Bella, recuerda la cita en el ginecologo, Bella hizo un puchero Edward la beso tiernamente y se terminaron de arreglar y salieron para saber el sexo de sus bebes.


	18. Chapter 18

**CAPITULO 18**

**VANESSA Y EDWARD**

-Pasen por favor la doctora ya los esta esperando.-

Edward y Bella entraron, al consultorio ambos estaban muy emocionados

Hola señora Cullen, puede recostarse, por favor subase la blusa y baje un poco el pantalon, recuerde el gel es algo frio.

Bella asintio y apreto la mano de su esposo, cualdo se vio las imagenes en el monitor no pudo evitar que lagrimas rodaran por sus ojos.

-Bella amor nuestros bebes estas preciosos, es increible ver como crecen, dijo Edward con voz rota estaba tan emocionado como Bella.

- bueno, y quieren saber el sexo?

-si, respondieron los dos al unisono-

- haber veamos si se dejan ver los bebes, si aja aqui esta este es un varon, y vaya! Esta es una niña tendra una parejita!

-oh, Edward tenderemo una parejita, amor, estoy tan feliz.-

- yo tambien amor te amo machismo, le dijo besandola levemente.-

Despues de varias indicazione de la doctora salieron del consultorio muy felices, se oliarono por completo de la ropa para Bella y compraron cuanto veian para los bebes, despues se diriguieron a casa de su familia para el almuerzo.

-hola hijita te he extrañado tando, dijo Charlie abrazando a su hija y dandole un beso en la frente.-

Hola, cariño que bueno tenerlos de regreso dijo, Esme abrazandola, despues su mama llego y la abrazo tambien, vaya Bella por lo visto los bebes estan creciendo, estas hermosa hija.

-hola Bella, Edward, saludo Carlisle.-

Despues aparecieron el resto de los Cullen se saludaron todos, ya cuando estaban almorzando, Bella y Edward contaban emocionados lo hermoso que era el lugar a donde habian ido de luna de miel.

-oh por cierto chicos, y ya les dijeron hoy cual es el sexo de los bebes?, pregunto Rose muy emocionada.

-si, Rose, mi Bella y yo ya sabemos que seran nuestros hijos.

-hijos? Entonces mis sobrinitos seran varones, ojala sean tan guapos como su tio Emett.

-Callate Emett y deja que nos digan, le regaño Alice.

-Bueno, vamos a tenr una parejita, un niño y una niña. Dijo Bella con ilusion.

-Eso es genial podremos empezar a arreglar el cuarto y no olvides Bella mañana iremos de compras mama y Renee y Rose nos acompañaran.-

Bella iro frustrada a las chicas de su familia, y Edward, le susurro una disculpa por haber olvidado lo de ir de comprar.

Pero a Bella se le ocurrio algo mejor.

Bueno Alice esta bien, pero eso si que Eedward nos acompañe. Dijo sonriendo al ver la cara de espanto de su esposo, es que ir de compras con todas esas mujeres seria toda una maraton.

-Esta bien asi puede cargar las bolsas y manejar.-

-Hey suy tu hermano Alice no tu chofer.- se quejo Edward.

Despues pasaron toda la tarde juntos viendo peliculas y las fotos de la luna de miel, tambien cenaron en casa de los Cullen por insistencia de Esme.

Al dia seguente si que fue una maraton, para Edward, el pobre ya ni podia con tantas bolsas.

Ya en la casa se acurruco con su esposa y se amaron toda la noche, aprovecharon que las chicas de servicio tenian el dia libre, y compierono unas cuantas fantasias por la casa, pero siempre con cuidado debido a la barriga de Bella.

* * *

Bella estaba ya en su octavo mes de embarazo, solo hasta hoy trabajaria en su consultorio, de ahi en adelante se tomaria libre para estar lista para el nacimento de sus bebes.

-Bella, ya llegue, te traje helado de pistacho, del que te gusta.-

-Oh, Edward gracias le dijo efusivamente mientras lo besaba.-

-Amor, ya deje todo arreglado en la oficina para tomarme dos meses libres, convenci a Carlisle de que me reemplace, asi podre estar contigo en todo momento, recuerda que por ser dos bebes el parto se puede adelantar.-

-Esa es la mejor noticia que me has dado, yo tambien fui a mi consultorio hasta hoy, una amiga mia me va ayudar remplazandome, ya sabes de igual no debo dejar a mis pascente a media en sus terapias.-

Despues de comer el helado juntos, se fueron a dormir, sus noches de pasion debian esperar ya que por el prominente vientre de Bella era muy complicado hacer el amor, pero eso no quitaba que se demostraran todo su amor con caricias placenteras.

* * *

Despues de una semana

-Amor, y has pensado en nombres para los bebes.- pregunto Edward acariciendo el vientre de sus esposa, estaban recostados en la cama escuchando musica clasica.-

-no se si te gusten pero, yo quisiera que nuestro pequeño se llame como su papa, Edward Anthony Cullen Swan.-

-gracias amor me encanta que mi pequeño se llame como yo pro y nuestra princesa se pude llamar como tu tambien?

-no Edward, por favor, mi nombre no es tan bonito como el tuyo.-

-Bella por favor, por mi si, dijo Edward besando su cueyo y su oreja.-

-eres tramposo, esta bien pero un solo nombre.-

-esta bien, entonces que te parece Vanessa Isabella Cullen Swan.-

-me parece muy bonito amor, ya tenemos nombres para nuestros bebes, dijo Bella poniendo su mano sobre la de Edward que estaba en su vientre.-

-todavia te duele la espalda amor, pregunto Edward acariciando su mejilla-

-si un poco, pero creo que es normal, con el gran peso que llevo.-

- bueno pero si te sientes mal me avisas, si?-

-Claro Edward, no te preocupes.-

Despues d una hora, se fueron a dormir Bella se durmio enseguida pero el sueño s le quito a la hora estaba muy incomoda, y su dolor de espalda seguia aumentando vio la hora y era media noche, Edward estaba dormido, y no quizo despertarlo, fue al baño, se refresco un poco la cara y se volvio a acostar tratando de no despertar a Edward, pero parecia que era imposible volverse a dormir, se movio tratando de buscar una posicion mas comoda, y nada.-

-Bella amor estas bien - pregunto preocupado Edward.

- es solo que me siento rara incomoda, y tengo calor- respondio Bella con voz quejambrosa.

-ya se Bella, quieres ir un rato al balcon, asi tomamos algo de aire, que te parece.-

-genial amor-

Edward se levanto y salieron al balcon hay tenian una mesedora, Edward se acostro y atrajo a bella y la recosto delante de el entre sus piernas dejandola recostada en su pecho.

Despues de una hora, cuando Bella se estaba durmiendo, se levantaron para irse a la cama, Edward, decidio prender el aire condicionado y sacaron las colchas de la cama Bella estaba a lado de Edward mientras el sacaba las colchas de la cama, de repente Bella sintio un dolor intenso, se agarro fuerte mente del brazo de Edward este se giro enseguida, Bella dejo escapar un grito , y Edward entro en panico cuando vio que Bella habia roto fuente.

-Vaya Edward, creo que Edward y Vanessa solo estaban esperando que decidamos sus nombres para nacer.-

- Edward solo asintio, y ayudo a Bella a cambiarse rapido al igual que el se cambio, recogieron lo que ya tenian listo para llevar al hospital, y llamaron para que los esperaran con todo listo.

-Edward condujo como loco, hasta el hospital, por suerte a esa hora no habia trafico, cuando llegaron a la clinica atendieron a Bella enseguida, pero aun le faltaba dilatar asi que debian esperar.

Edward estaba abrazado a Bella y dandole palabras riconfortante, aunque a Bella no la riconfortarono mucho que digamos.

-Edward llamaste a nuestra familia-

-no, Bella lo habia olvidado por completo, ya los llamo ahora.-

-hola, papa, se que es de madrugada, es solo que Bella rompio fuente ya estamos en la clinica, no aun no han a nacido talvez dentro de unas dos horas, si aun tienen tiempo de venir, podrias avisarles a Charlie y Renee por favor?, esta bien gracias papa, los esperiamo, adios..

-Bella por que lloras que pasa amor.-

-Ed..ward, di..me que no es cierto que aun faltan dos horas ya no aguanto estas contracciones, dijo Bella desconsolada.-

-amor, tranquila ya en unos momentos de ponen una epidural ya no sentiras el dolor, recuerda es por nuestros bebes.-

-Lo se, Edward por ellos aguato cualquier cosa.-

Despues de dos horas Bella ya entro en labor de parto, Edward estuvo todo momento con ella.

-puja, bella ya casi y habra nacido nuestro primer bebe.

Se escucho un llanto y a Bella en ese momento se le olvido el dolr, solo podia escuchar a su bebe, Edward lo acerco a su pecho, el estaba llorando al igual que ella, Edward Anthony, dijo Bella besasdo a su bebe y Edward la beso levemente, llevaron al bebe para revisarlo, y Edward se apresuro a regresar donde Bella para recibir a su princesita.

-Vamos amor ya falta poco y podra descansar, le susurraba Edward a Bella, ella apreto la mano de su esposo y pujo con las fuerzas que le quedaban despues de unos cuantos empujones, y escucho el llanto de su princesa.-

Cuando se la llevaron, Bella la beso y susurro, tan hermosa, Vanessa Isabella.

-Si amor es hermosa como su mama-

-ya puedes descansar amor, cuando despiertes yo estare junto a ti y a nuestros bebes, la beso y Bella pudo descansar feliz.


	19. Chapter 19

CAPITULO 19

MALDITO SECUESTRADOR

Ya habia pasado una semana desde que nuestros bebes nacieron era la mujer mas feliz del mundo, a veces me asustaba tanta felicidad, pensar que un dia Edward se cansa de mi y me deja, pero mejor alejo esas ideas el nunca deja de decirme lo mucho que me ama y feliz que es junto a mi y nuestros hijos.

- Bella amor no sabes como quisiera poder leer mentes para saber que estas pensando.

-estaba pensando el lo mucho que me a dado la vida, en lo feliz que soy porque estas conmigo, y porque me amas como yo a ti.-

-si amor eso nunca lo dudes, escuchame bien te amo.-

Cuando los bebes ya tenian dos meses de nacidos, Edward y yo fuimos al parque a caminar llevandolos de mañana a tomar algo de sol, Edward iba a la oficina ciertos dias a la semana o cuando tenia alguna reunion, esos eran los beneficios de ser dueño como me decia, yo era mas que feliz con eso de tenerlo mas tiempo en casa, al igual yo solo atendia consultas una vez a la semana, en ese dia Edward se quedaba en casa con los bebes, sin duda mi esposo era perfecto como padre y un gran amante por las noches.

-Edward, mira yo quiero un helado, no me como uno desde antes de dar a luz.

-lo que usted diga son ordenes para mi, señora Cullen.-

Cainamos un rato mas y nos comimos nuestros heados, mientras los bebes iban en el coche doble, que Edward y yo ibamos empujando.

De repente se escucho un coche derrapar, estabamos en el parque nosotros y dos familias mas, del carro se bajaron cuatro tipos, con capucha, dispararon al aire, y se acercaron a nosotros amenazandonos con sus armas, yo me puse delante de mis bebes y Edward delante de los tres,

Uno de los tipos amenazaba a la otra familia que quedo ya que la otra habia logrado Huila.

Se acercaron ami esposo y lo volparono Edward no se dejo y respondio pero eran tres contra el, en un movimiento lograron tirarlo al piso y un tipo me jalo de los cabellos y me apunto a la cabeza con la pistola, a mi solo me importaban mis bebes, nada mas.

- llevate a los bebes, grito uno dandole orden a otro tipo que se habia bajado del carro.-

Yo gritaba desesperada y Edward trataba de librarse de los dos tipos que lo tenian, yo trate de escaparme, y cuando lo hice escuche, que el tipo volvio a disparara, pero al aire.

-si te mueves de donde estas lastimo a tus bebes, asi que no hagan ninguna estupides.-

- yo me quede parada en mi lugar pero no podia evitar llorar de la deses peracion.-

-cuando trepaban a mis bebes en ese carro, Edward trato de soltarse del agarre que lo tenia prisionero, lo logro pero le dispararon, yo no sabia que hacer, tenian a mis bebes y le disparaban a mis esposo, yo cai al piso desesperada, el tipo me tenia agarrada y no podia ni ver si Edward estaba bien.

Senti que el tipo me daba un con el arma en la cabeza dejandome algo aturdida y me solto y corrio, trate de incoporarme y avance hasta donde estaba mi esposo, ya que el carro ya se habia ido.

Estaba muy golpeado tenia el labio partido, y lo habian herido, en el brazo, pero estaba inconsiente, tenia la cabeza sangrando, a el lo habian golpeado mas fuerte, para poder huir, yo estaba desesperada, pero no podia desquiciarme en ese momento necesitaba ayuda para mi esposo y encontrar a mis bebes, la otra familia que estaba en el parque, se acerco y llamo a la policia y una ambulancia.

Cuando la ambulancia llego subieron a Edward y yo me fui con el, estaba como seca por dentro no me importaba el dolor fisico, me sentia rota sin mis bebes, las lagrimas seguian desbordandose por mi rostro y ya nada me importo ni siquiera Edward, solo podia pensar en mis bebes, en que era una mala madre en que no loa habia uidado, no los habia protegido, senti que alguien me encaminaba hacia algun lugar, me sentaron, me estaban prguntando mi nombre pero yo no pudia hablar solo escuchaba el llanto de mis bebes cuando se los llevaban, al parecer se habian cansado de que no respondia y encontraron mi telefono celular, llamaron a alguien y me dejaron el celular encima, trataron despues de ponerme un tranquilizante pero are una escandalo, despues llego toda mi familia, estaban hablando con la enfermera, escuche que mi padre me hablaba, que me tranquilizara y les dijera que habia pasado, cuando me pregunto donde estaban los bebes, me desespere de nuevo, mis bebes eso queria saber yo, empece a temblar y sollozos mas fuertes salian de mi, trataron de cedarme de nuevo pero estab vez Emett y mi padre me agarraron y no pude evitar que me cedaran, senti que me pesaban los parpados, y me entraba el sopor, hasta que senti que me cargaban y dejaban en una cama y despues ya todo se puso negro.

EDWARD POV

No sabia que hacer, quien queria llevarse a mis bebes era obvio que era algo planificado, trataba de librarme me habian golpeado pero el dolor no me importaba, estaba impotente, tenian a Bella del cabello y se estaban llevando a mis hijos, mi esposa gritaba desconsolada mientras trataba de librarme vi como Bella trato de impedir que se los lleven pero el tipo que la tenia disparo al aire y la amenazo con hacer daño a los bebes, cuando los trepaban al carro, logre librarme golpee al tipo pero me disparo, escuche el grito de Bella pero ella no podia ver que yo estaba bien la tenian en el piso ella estaba arrodillada en el piso y el tipo la tenia de los cabello y no la debba levantarse, trate de seguir luchando pero me golperon la cabeza fuertemente, por mas que trate de levantarme el otro tipo me pateo en el estomago dejandome sin aire y me volvieron a golpear en la cabeza, me sentia mareado y ya no podia mas me derrumbe y entre en la inconciencia.

Sentia un dolor en la cabeza, pero pronto todos los acontesimientos se agolparon en mi mente y abri los ojos rapidamente, estaba en una habitacion blanca de seguro una clinica, me incorpore sentia dolos, pero eso no era importante, en ese momento se incorporaron de unos sillones mis padre y mis hermanos, mis suegros estaban sentados en otra cama.

-Edward, hijo que bueno que dspertaste, estamos dsconcertados que fue lo que sucedio, donde estan los bebes? Pregunto desesperada mi madre.

En ese momento senti un odio inmenso por los tipos que se habian llevado a mis hijos y un dolor horrible en el pecho por no haber podido guidarlo, por no tenerlos junto ami, me di cuenta que estaba llorando, trate de calmarme, y escuche a Bella ella estaba sollozando, quejandose, y repitendo una y otra vez, que queria a us bebes, que era una mala madre, yo debia dejar que ella pensara eso, me acerque a la cama donde estaban mis suegros supponendo que hay estaba mi esposa, y si estaba acostada en forma fetal, al parecer estaba medio dormida y sollozaba en sueños sin pedir permiso me hice espacio para pasar y me sente en su cama y la atraje hacia mi la abrace fuertemente, sentia como mis lagrimas tambien caian por mi rostro pero estaba mas tranquilo, teniendo al menos a mi esposa.

-Secuestraron a los bebes, al parecer era algo planeado porque fueron directo hacia nosotros y solo se llevaron a mis hijos.-

-oh, por Dios algo nos dijo la policia pero no estaban seguros, ya que tu ni Bella han dado una declaracion, te travedono inconsciente a la clinica y Bella estaba en shock tomaron su celular y me llamaron que estaba aqui con su esposo que estaba herido, trataron de sedarla pero entro en panico y no se dejo, cuando llegamos y le preguntamos por los bebes se desespero y Emett y Charlie tuvieron que superarla para que la cedaran pero de igual como vez aun cedada y dormida sigue mal.

-La policia esta afuera, sera mejor que los haga entrar para que le digas que paso exactamente.- me dijo Charlie.

- rendi mi declaracion y mi denuncia por el secuestro de mis hijos, a Bella la habian vuelto a cedar, a pesar de seguir dormida, ya estaba en mi casa todos estaban aqui en la sala yo estaba arriba en la cama con Bella esperando que despierte y rogando al cielo por que aunque sea llamen a pedir un rescate por mis hijos.-

Senti a Bella removerse, de pronto se incorporo de un salto, yo la aprete fuerte con mis brazos sabia que esto seria duro para ella, empio a llorar desconsoladamente.

-Ed..ward di..me que ..ya los en..contra..ron,…. Oh… que solo fue un sue….ño - por fa…vor- dimelo grito lo ultimo.

-que mas quisiera yo amor, que fuera solo un sueño-

Ella se tenso, NO, eso no es cierto, Todo es MI CULPA no los supe cuidar.

-Bella por favor escuchame, no fue tu culpa alguien planeo esto y vas a ver que los recuperaremo, nuestros hijos van a estar bien, confia en mi.

-QUE CONFIE EN TI- me dijo con una risa sarcastica, y llorando cuantas veces me dijiste que siempre estariamos juntos que dana nos separaria, y mira se llevaron a mis hijos, y no hicimos nada por detenerlos.-

Trate de que las palabras de mi esposa no me dolieran sabia que ella estaba desesperada.

-la agarre fuerte de los brazos, BELLA TRANQUILIZATE, si sigues asi te van a cedar de nuevo, y si traiamo de que no se los llevaran pero eran demasiados, no es nuestra culpa, veras que pronto los tendremos junto a nosotros, le dije zarandeandola un poco.

Lo que hiso despues casi me rompe el corazon.

Ella se solto y cayo al piso de rodilla se agarro de mis piernas. -lo siento Edward, lo siento, no me dejes, ahora no, que no sabria que hacer si tu tambien te alejas de mi como mis hijos, perdoname por favor, yo se que tu trataste de que no se los lieve, perdoname, es solo que no soproto el dolor de no tener a mis bebes.-

-yo me arrodille junto a ella, Bella yo te amo nunca nunca te dejare, porque tu eres mi vida, me duele que pienses que te dejare, es que acaso tu no me amas tanto como yo a ti- sabia que ella me amaba pero debia hacerle entender cuan grande era mi amor por ella.-

-Claro, que te amo, mas que a mi vida, Edward, dicho eso la aprete a mi y la bese, despues cuando estuvo mas tranquila, la ayude a cambiarse y bajamos se tomo un te no quizo comer nada a pesar que se lo implore, fue peor empio a llorar por que no sabia si nuestros hijos habian sido alimentados por quien los tenia, despues le di otro te con un jarabe para los nervios, para que se lo tomara sin darse cuenta y no protestara.

Se quedo dormida, y a la hora llamaron al telefono, me levante presuroso y conteste.

-Si quien habla-

-Señor Cullen veo que estaba esperando mi llamada-

-digame que quiere, dinero cuanto lo que quiera diga melo, pero quiero de regreso a mis hijos, por favor-

-es bueno que este tan dispuesto a cooperar, pero sab, es cierto quiero dinero, pero tambien quiero que sufran usted y su esposa, asi que mañana lo llamo, ah y no se preocupe no soy tan sadico, si he alimentado a sus bebes aunque no se lo merecen son tan llorones, bueno mañana le llamo de nuevo-

No dieron tiempo de decir nada, yo estaba furico, quien podria ser capaz de lastimarnos de esa manera, con nuestros hijos, por suerte Bella estaba dormida, ella no soportaria, saber que aun no nos devolveran a los bebes.

Todos se quedaron en nuestra casa habia suficientes habiataciones, Bella y yo no dormimos, despues que ella se desperto, me reclamo que le habia dado algo en el te para que se quedara dormida y no acepto nada mas que le dieran, a menos que ella misma se lo sirviera, pero la pobre no tenia fuerzas ni de servirse nada.

Despues de un rato cuando estabamos solos en la sala, ella se levanto y subio, yo la deje talvez iba al baño o habia decidido ir a recostarse un rato, despues de media hora me impaciente y subi a verla, entre a nuestro cuarto y no estaba por ningun lado, escuche un sollozo, era del cuarto de los bebes.

Camine presuroso, y ahi estaba en una esquina en el piso arrimada ala pared con la cabeza entre las piernas estaba llorando.

Me acerque y me sente junto a ella, la abrace y ella me apreto mas fuerte.

-Tranquila Bella, hazlo por mi se fuerte por mi y nuestros hijos, Bells, no deve que al verte asi derrotada, yo tambien me derrumbe.-

-lo siento, Edward, es solo que subi al baño y cuando me iba a cambiar empio a salir leche de mis pechos, y me acorde de mis bebes, que no se si los estan alimentando, y no estan tomando de mi leche de la que es adecuada para ellos, y yo aqui sin poder hacer nada.

Tranquila Bella, ya sshhhh, tranquilizate, te aseguro que mañana nos llamaran, trata de dormir un poco si.

Le empece a tararear y ella fue cayendo dormida, yo al rato tambien me dormi, junto a ella. Esperando a que llegase pronto el seguente dia y el maldito que tenia a mis hijos llamara.


	20. Chapter 20

CAPITULO 20

BELLA POV

INTERCAMBIO

Me desperte y estaba en el cuarto de mis bebes arrimada a Edward, me movi y el se desperto.

-buenos dias amor, ya estas mejor- me pregunto.

-si Edward, ya estoy tranquila, pero tu amor como estas, con tanta cosa no te pregunte como estas de tus heridas.-

-no seas tontita yo estoy bien, mejor vamos para desayunar algo, no es conveniente enfermarnos debemos estar fuertes, veras que pronto tenderemo a los bebes aqui y debemos guidarlo, para eso debes alimentarte.

-Esta bien Edward vamos a desayunar- nos cambiamos rapido y nos tomamos un vaso de juso y una tostada, despues bajo el resto y desayuno tambien, al rato sono el telefono, mi corazon se acelero esperando que fuera alguien pidiendo rescate por mis bebes y que me los devuelvan rapido, la policia estaba aqui, grabando las llammadas, pero aceptaron cuando lees dijimos que dariamos el rescate y cuando tuvieramos a nuestros hijos seguros, ellos intervengan antes no era seguro para nuestros bebes.

Edward contesto, vi que el tambien estaba nervioso.

Si, soy Edward Cullen, si estoy dispuesto a darte todo el dinero que quieras, pero quiero de regreso a mis hijos.

Esta bien al medio dia, en la direction que me dijo, no se preocupe tendra esa cantidad de dinero, aunque me quede sin un centavo encima.

Cuando cerro el telefono me apresure a preguntar mis dudas.

-Nos devolveran a nuestros hijos?

- si Bella tranquila al medio dia, quieren 5 millones de dolares.-

-oh, por Dios eso es mucho dinero, comolo conseguiremos.-

- Bella hija no te preocupes, yo tengo dinero para ayudarte, a recuperar a mis nietos, aunque deje mi empresa en quiebra.-

-si, Edward tu sabes que igual Tu papa y yo tenemos como ayudarte, te aseguro que reunir el dinero no sera problema.-

-Tranquilos, Charlie, Reneee, mama, papa, yo tengo como cubrir ese dinero, he hecho muy buenas inversiones, y la empresas que tengo son mucca, a parte de otros negozio que nadie sabe que son mios, por evitar llamar demasiado la atencion,-

- asi que tranquilos no hay problema, ya voy a llamar a asesor de cuentas para que retire la cantidad de dinero y que despues vaya la policia a verlo, siendo una gran cantidad de dinero se necesita resguardo.

-corri hacia donde mi esposo estaba mas tranquila ya que pronto tendria a mis hijos conmigo.-

Despues de un rato subi a cambiarme la blusa, se habia humedecido un poco por la leche que producia, para mis hijos.

Cuando sali del baño ya que me habia dado una ducha rapida queria recibir a mis bebes relajada, para darles toda la atencion que se merecian, me vesti rapido, mi celular, sono se me hizo raro ver que era un numero privado, conteste.

- Vaya, vaya al fin logro hablar contigo mi Belly.-

- Que rayos haces llamandome, James, es que acaso no te quedo claro que no te quiero cerca.-

-oh, Bella yo de ti no diria eso, porque si no me quieres cerca como vas a recuperar a tus preciados bebes.-

-eres un maldito desgraciado, tu que sabes de mis bebes.-

-shhhhh.. Bella si te escucha alguien te aseguro que yo me voy y nunca los veras.-

-que quieres para devolverme a mis bebes, ya Edward te va a dar el dinero que quieres, o que quieres mas dinero.-

-no querida, el dinero solo es una cuartada para darte espacio, Bella te quiero a ti, a cambio de tus bebes, si tu vienes te prometo que se los entrego a tu marido.- . Si no vienes, pues no los veras nunca mas, no creo que preda vivir con eso y menos Edward el saber que por culpa de su esposa perdio a sus hijos.

-esta bien donde quieres que vaya, y como me me aseguro que mis hijos estaran bien.-

Hare que los entregen cuando sea lo del rescate, pero dar la orden cuando tu estes conmigo, no te preocupes que yo quiero ver el espectaculo, por eso lo van a grabar en vivo, asi tu tambien veras, que tus hijitos estan con papi.-

A donde y a que hora, le pregunte, tratando de aguantar el llanto sabia que Edward no me perdonaria por esto, pero mis bebes eran primero.

Despues que me dio la direccion trate de tranquilizarme, y baje tranquillamente, debia lograr una distraccion, cuando llego la hora mi esposo se fue con el dinero junto con Emett y Charlie, todos los demas estaban en la casa, ya me habia desperado de Edward, le habia asegurado, que sobre todo lo amaba a el, que nunca dudara eso, que tambien amaba a mis hijos y que por ellos haria cualquier cosa, que no se preocupara que yo estaba segura que le darian a los bebes sin inconvenientes, le deje una carta debajo debajo de las colchas de la cuna de Vanessa, explicando todo y que me perdone, que ame a nuestros bebes y que no se atormente, que lo mejor puede hacer es amar a nuestros hijos.

Tenia un plan, subi a la habitacion de los bebes y deje ahi un intercomunicador, el otro me lo lleve me meti en el baño del corredor que daba cerca a las escaleras una vez en el baño, grite por que intercomunicador, se escucho que todos se levantavan y subian raido, cuando los esuche pasar sali del baño y me fui directo al garaje, me trepe en mi carro que ya estaba en la casa y sali lo mas rapido que pude, lo ultimo que escuche, fue a Carlisle y Jasper que gritaban mi nombre y que me detuviera, estaban parados en la callle, no tenian como seguirme porque me asegure de ponchar sus llantas.

Conduje lo mas rapido que pude, cuando llegue al lugar de destino, ahi estaba un tipo encapuchado me abrio la puerta y me rrastro practicamente hasta adentro, ahi estaba mi verdugo James.-

- Hola querida, que gusto volvernos a ver, para que veas que soy bueno te tengo una sorpresa, he decidido darte la oportunidad de que veas a tus bebes por ultima vez antes de llevarlos a donde su padre.

De pronto vi como una chica salia con el coche d misbebes, ellos estaban ahi, fue como si en ese momento mi corazon volviera a la vida, como si hubiera estaba murto, me solte del tipo que me tenia y corri hacia mis bebes, estaba llorando, los abrace y revise para ver si estaban bien, en ese momento se me ocurrio un plan.

-James, por favor te pido que por ultima vez me dejesn alimentarlos, te lo rugo, luego hare lo que tu quieras.-

- no se dejame pensarlo, oh, esta bien despues ya seras toda para pudo compartirte con tus hijos por esta ultima vez.-

Le hizo una seña a la chica y ella me llevo hacia un cuarto, ahi cargue a mis bebes, con amor los bese, con todo mi amor, alimente a mi pequeño Edward, me grabe su rostro por si mi plan no funcionaba, le saque los gases y lo deje dormido, lo abrigue con la cobija como solo yo sabia hacerlo la doble de una manera especial Edward siempre bromata en que hasta en eso era unica.

Despues lo dele en el coche no queriendo separarme de el pero mi Vanessa tambien me necesitaba, aprete porultima vez a Edward a mi y en su coellito cubierto por su cobijita, le deje un collar que Edward me habia regalado, ojala que se diera cuenta de las cosas, pero ese no era lo que me iba ayudar a salir de este problema, confiaba en que nadie se diera cuenta de lo que iba hacer.

Cuando cargue a mi princesa, la cambien el pañal, en ese momento vi que la chica desviaba la vista hablando por tlefono aproveche y vesti rapido a Vanessa y en el bolsillo de frente del momeluco que tenia puesto que le habia hecho su tia Alice meti el papel donde habia anotado la direction cuando James me la dio, por suerte aun lo cargaba, le de de lactar, saque sus gases y la envolvi en su cobija de igual manera que a su hermano, la bese tambien con toda adoracion despidiendome, le di un beso en la mejilla pero esta vez no limpie el labial que quedo marcado como seña de mi beso, espera que mi esposo se diera cuenta y James no.

-buena, creo que ya es mucho tiempo, ya nos debemos llevar a los bebes.-

Yo volvia apretarlos a mis bebes delicadamente y me quede destrozada llorando mientras veia que s los levavano, al menos esperaba que estuvieran seguros y amados con su padre.

Bueno querida Bella creo que es hora del espectaculo, vi como James prendia una camara y aparte un televisor, en el televisor pude ver que iban en un carro con capucha y llevaban a mis hijos, despues de varios minutos vi como se estacionaban Edward, bajaba acompañado de Emett y mi padre, ellos lanzaron l maletin con el dinero seguendo las indicaciones de los secuestradores y esperaban que les llevaran los bebes, se los intrigarono en el coche doble, los levavano dos personas una iba apuntandoles con el arma y la otra empujaba el coche para que asi nos atacaran.

Cuando Edward vio a los bebes a lo lejos, vi su expresion era se felicidad, por recuperar a nuestros hijos pero sabia que no iba a estra tranquilo hasta tenerlos en sus brazos.

Cuando ya se los entregaron haciendo que solo el se acercara a donde los malos habian dejado el coche, pero apuntandolo a el por medida de seguridad de ellos, eran unas desgraciados, Edward casi corrio a recibirlos, cuando los tuvo el coche corrio de regreso con ellos a donde su hermano, los miro y vi que estaba llorando en su rostro estaba mi sonrisa preferida, despues cuando ya los vio bien y cargo a los dos bebes a las vez con ayuda de mi padre, abrio los ojos como platos, sabia que se habia dado cuenta, yo sonrei como tonta al menos el sabia donde estaba y confiaba que e rescataria de este loco, pero solo esperaba que lo hiciera a tiempo, en ese momento se corto el video y James apago el televisor, se levanto y me miro con una mirada sadica, que hizo borrar la sonorista de mi rostro enseguida.

-Bueno querida Bella como vez, soy un aficionado a las camaras, pero por eso quiero hacer una pelicula con cariño dedicada para tu esposo, imaginate su cara cuando llegue a casa y tu no estes, sabes le dire que todo lo planeamo los dos, que queriamos el dinero para irnos, que tu estabas cansada de el y de esos bebes, si cooperas, no te lastimare tanto, querida.

-eres un loco, James yo nunca le haria algo asi a Edward, el sabe que lo amo.-

-awwwww, lo amas, y te fuiste lo dejaste, no te creera, pero tranquila solo sera un engaño para que sufra unos dias, despues le enviare otra pelicula, donde le mostreremo como te hare mia, como gritaras mi nombre y no el de el, y si despues te mato se lo muestro, o tal vez me quede contigo , aun no lo se todo depende de cuanto me satisfagaz.

-prefiero que me mates ahora nunca haria algo asi, nunca me entregare a ti por voluntad propia primero tendras que matarme.-

-Bueno tu lo pediste, pero primero recibire mi dinero y despachare a la gente de aqui, asi no tenderemo publico, amorcito.-

EDWARD POV

Estaba angustiado, nervioso, de que las cosas no salieran bien y no me devolvieran a mis hijos.

Cuando llegamos al lugar mi hermano y mi suegro avanzaron conmigo, luego los secuestradores dejaron l coche en medio caminos y me dijeron que avanzara solo a recogerlo, como ellos ya habia agarrado el dinero en el maletin que me hicieron tirarles, yo avance caso corri, aunque era consciente de que me estaban apuntando, cuando tuve el cohe en mi poder, sonrei abiertamente, al fin los tenia junto a mi, de igual manera corri con el coche hacia el carro, ellos ya se estaban marchando, vi que desde el carro estaban grabando? Eso me sorprendio pero lo deje pasar, vi amis bebes, despues los acune en mis brazos con ayuda de mi suegro cuando los vi bien casi se me abren los ojos como platos pero que rayos estaba pasando mi hermano noto mi reaccion.

-Hey Edward que pasa? Hermano.-

Bella, fue lo unico que pude decir, le entregue los bebes a mi suegro y Emett llame a la casa y mi madre me respondio.

-mama, solo dime si esta o no esta ahi, y no me mientas por favor?

-lo siento cariño, se nos escapo, no sabemos como, pero se fue trataron de seguirla pero habia pochade las llantas de los carros.--

Despues de eso corte la llamada pero que estaba pasando, que locura habia hecho Bella, regrese con mis hijos, y los mire detenidamente, me di cuenta que Vanessa tenia pintura de labios en su mejilla de un beso de mi Bella estaba seguro de eso, ella empio a llora, y yo la desenvolvi de su cobijita, que estaba envuelta de manera unica ssolo como su mama lo hacia, me di cuenta de un bulto en el mameluco, que traia busque apresuradamente y encontre un papel con la letra de mi amada, tenia una direction escrita no lo pense ni dos veces, como no estabamos lejos, me subi rapido al coche, le pedi a mi suegro que avisara a la policia mientras yo conducia a toda prisa, le llame, a mi padre para que vaya al lugar a recojer a los bebes y mi suegro, sabia que si iba con Jasper llegarian al mismo tiempo que yo.

Charlie y Emett estaban con dudas aun no les habia dicho nada.

-Es Bella, voy a buscarla estoy seguro que la tienen, y si me intrigarono a los bebes fue por que ella hizo un intercambio, los bebes estaban arreglado solo como ella sabe hecerlo y encontre un papel con la direccion.

En cuanto llegue me baje corriendo a buscar una entrada Jasper llego en ese instante y con Emett iban a entrar onmigo, mi padre y suegro se fueron en mi carro.


	21. capitulo final

**CAPITULO 21**

**BELLA POV**

Despues de un rato cuando, llegaron mas tipo le intrigarono el dinero a James, quedaron en que mañana se lo repartirian, asi logro que todos se marcharan como me habia dicho, quedamos solos en ese lugar,

Empezo a caminar en mi direccion yo estaba asqueada de pensar en que me tocara si quiera.

-Bueno Isabella, ya estamos solos, asi que ahora si me vas a deleitar.

-Te dije que primero muerta y empece a correr lo mas rapido que podia, pero para mi mala suerte me alcanzo y empujo al piso, me dio una cachetada.-

Mira a la camara Isabella, que tu esposo vea como no te supo cuidar, es tan mal esposo, nunca pensaron en que yo haria esto y ni te imaginas quien era la chica que estaba con los bebes, alguien que tambien queria vengarze de tu esposito, era Tanya, fijate el destino nos unio para vengano de ustedes, una vez tu muerta, de seguro ella lo va a buscar.-

Me decia James pero el muy idiota estaba grabando lo que decia confezando quienes eran sus complices..

Trato de besarme pero yo lo mordi el me solto y yo aproveche a escapar de nuevo, pero me agarro del pie y mi tiro al piso despues me levante y me tiro contra una mesa, de vidrios, senti como se me incrustaban unos vidrios en mi rodilla que habia puesto para que todo mi cuerpo callera en los vidrios.

Estaba sangrando, yo no soportaba ese olor, pero debia mantenerme viva hasta que llegara Edward yo confiaba en el.

James me jalo y se sento sobre mi a horcadas me arranco la bluda de botones y empeso a besarme y a poner sus manos por mi cuerpo, yo no lo soportaba, estaba llorando no queria que me violara, trate de con mis manos de aruñarle la cara lo logre pero eso lo enfurecio mas, se paro y me pateo en el estomago, pero yo trate de mantenerme despierta y defenderme, no dejaria que me hiciera suya.

Despues me agarro de nuevo y me jalo para ponerme contra la pared, logro desabrochar mi pantalon, yo estaba histerica, preferia que me matara antes de que me violara, ya no podia seguir esperando a Edward, le escupi en la cara y el me dio otra cachetada tirandome al piso, se volvio a trepar sobre mi, empio a desabrochar sus pantalones, yo gritaba por ayuda pero sabia que era imposible, el agarro mis manos y las apreto arriba de micabeza con sus manos, de pronto escuche un golpe seco, y que ya no habia peso sobre mi, trate de incorporarme, sin mucho exito me dolia mi cara la cabeza me daba vuelta, despues escuche su voz, la unica que podia sacarme de ese estado de inconciencia.

- Te voy a matar te descuartizare, por haberte metido con mi familia, con mih hijos y la mujer que amor.- decia Edward con voz afilada.

Despues entraron Emett y Jasper detuvieron a Edward de que matara a James.

-Edward tranquilizate, ahora mas importa Bella.-

Edward solto de imediato a James y corrio hacia donde estaba yo, estabba llorando.

-Oh, Bella por Dios mira como te dejo ese tipo, estas herida, perdoname amor por no cuidarte, Bella ammor te amo, ya tranquila, ya estas a salvo conmigo, debes tranquilizarte para poder ir a ver a los bebes.-

No me habia dado cuenta hasta ese momento que estaba histerica, abrace a Edward como si la vida se me fuera si lo soltaba, queria borrar de mi piel la sensacion de haber sido tocada por James.

Edward me cogio en brazos se saco su abrigo y me cubrio ya que mi blusa estaba rota y me cargo para salir de ahi, me queje un poco estaba adolorida, me subio al carro mientras Emett manejaba y Jasper iba en el asiento del copiloto, vi que se dirigian al hospital, pero yo necesitaba ver a mis bebes.

-trate de tranquilizarme para poder hablar.--Edward, a la casa por favor, no quiero ir a la clinica.-

-Pero Bella estas herida gruño deben curarte estas sangrando por la rodilla y mira tu cara, dijo rozando levemente mi mejilla.

Por favor Edward necesito a mis bebes, puedes llamar a un medico, para que me cure, pero vamos a casa, necesito cambiarme bañarme, me siento sucia, despues de que ese asqueroso, me pusiera sus manos encima.

Dije empezando a llorar de nuevo.

-tranquila Bella, yo te amo, no te preocupes, tu no eres sucia, eres la madre de mis hijos la razon de mi existencia, dijo mientras ponia su mano sobre mi corazon y me besaba los labios, sentirlo asi tan cerca me tranquilizo.-

El carro se detuvo, pude ver que estabamos en la casa, Edward me aflojo, para levantarse y abrir la puerta yo me apresure y sali por la otra puerta queria ver ya a mis pequeños, aunque me dolia mi pierna mi cabeza, todo pero lo importante era saber que estaban bien, corri lo mas rapido que mi pierna me lo permitia, y el dolor en mi estomago, por la patada de James, entre en la casa rapido todos me miraron atonitos, mi madre y padre dijeron mi nombre y se premurarono hacia mi, pero los esquive y subi corriendo a ver que mis bebes no estaban abajo, escuche a Edward entrando a la casa y llamandome algo desperado, pero no me importo, corri al cuarto de mis pequeños y lo cerre con llave, no queria que nadie me molestara, los vi y me regreso el alma al cuerpo, caban mis preciosos hijos en sus cunitas dormidos, saque fuerza de donde no me quedaba y empuje las dos mesitas que habian contra la puerta, de seguro mi esposo estaba pensando que estaba desquiciada, pero no me importaba, cuando vi a mis bebes, decidi que primero me ducharia, por suerte en el cuarto de mis bebes habia baño, asi lo habia querido yo, para cuandoo sea de darles sus primeros baños, no tengamos que ir de un lado a otro, me desvesti y duche lo mas rapido y frot muy bien mi piel queria sacar todo rastro de que James me hubiera tocado, limpie mis heridas no querian que se infecten, escuche que Edward estaba llamandome, pero no golpeaba fuerte la puerta, por no alterar a los bebes, despues de ducharme, me lave los dientes, por suerte tenia cosas personales tambien en el cuarto de mis bebes, me seque y envolvi en una salida de baño que teniamos ahi en el cuarto, sali mas relajada y calmada, me acerque a donde mis bebes ahora si estaba lista como para poder cargarlos, si habia cerrado la puerta era porque sabia que con mis heridad, me tendrian que curar y por mi golpe de seguro alguna costilla estaba fracturada, Edward no me dejaria hacer fuerzas y cargar a los bebes. ademas me darian analgesicos y con medicinas no podria darles de lactar a mis bebes, y despues de dos dias, ya no queria privarlos de su alimento, tendria que arreglarselas para sacarme de aqui, le abriria pero no ahora, despues de disfrutarlos un rato ya luego me las arreglaria con su enojo, mas que seguro que me hacian trampara y me daban alguna cosa para el dolor y mandarme a domir, seria timpo perdido sin mis hijos, aunque estaba segura que no me libraria de eso, pero que lo hagan despues de estar al menos un rato con Edward y Vanessa.

Mis hijos estaban despiertos, por lo visto seguian con la misma ropa, limpie y cambie a mi princesa, la perfume, y deje en la cuna mientras hacia lo mismo con su hermano, mi esposo ya habia dejado de llamarme y golpear la puerta, estaba tratando de probar unas llaves para abrirla, se llevaria una sorpresa, pues aunque le saue la llave estaba atrancada con lo que yo habia puesto, de seguro solo me quedaban unos minutos, entre Emett y el libraria empujar todo.

Una vez listos mis bebes, los alimente y me acomode en la mesedora que teniamos ahi con cada un en mis brazos abrazados a mi, les cante soavemente, cuando senti que se durmieron, me acomode en la cuna cama que teniamos ahi, era grande como para cuando nos quisieramos acostar mi esposo y yo aqui con los bebes, asi los acomode, no habia manera de que se caigan, ya que de ese lado tenian respaldo acolchonado y del lado que no estaba yo, me acurruque con mis tesoros a mi lado admirandolos viendolos dormir, hasta que cai dormida tambien junto a ellos, pero mi sueño estaria tranquilo sabiendo que los tenia conmigo.

Me desperte cuando senti unos ruidos, me incorpore tratando de no despertar a los bebes, y vi a mi adorado esposo, en el balcon, estaba loco, corri a abrirle la puerta del balcon que habia cerrado para que los bebes no tengan frio.

-ESTAS LOCO EDWARD CULLEN, como se te ocurre treparte por el balcon te pudiste haber matado.

El coloco un dedo sobre mis labios, y empio hablar, sabia que habia estado preocupado, pero tambien sabia que estaba muy pero muy enojado, por suerte el hecho que aqui estaban los bebes haria que se controlara un poco.-

-Te callas Isabella, tu ni te imaginas el susto que me he llevado, al verte salir corriendo del carro como desquiciada, te encierras aqui con nuestros hijos, te ruego que me habras y no, te importo un comino, ya estaba empezando a elevar el tono de voz, y estaba incando con sus dedos el puente de su nariz.

-Edward, por favor, no hables tan alto vas a despertar a los bebes.-

-QUE NO HABLE ALTO, dijo mas alto aun, despues trato de tranquilizarse, al ver que Vanessa se empezaba a mover.-

-Ahora dime porque te encerraste aqui.-

-lo siento, Edward pero no me arrepiento, haber dime, que es lo primero que pensabas hacer cuando llegamos y se sincero.-

-pues lo logico hacer que el medico te rebice esas heridas, mira como se te esta hinchando la cara Bella, dijo acariciando mi rostro y hablando mas tiernamente.-

-Los vez Edward yo sabia que harias eso, no me ibas a dejar ver a mis bebes hasta que me curaran, y de seguro me daban analgesicos y no podria alimentarlos, y despues de seguro me daban algun cedante y me dormian, tendria que esperar hasta poder ver a mis hijos, Edward entiende que te amo, pero a ellos tambien y son nuestros hijos, amor, son prioridad, como crees que despues de dos dias sin tenerlos no iba a darles todo el cuidado, que necesitan pero el cuidado de una madre no una abuela o una tia.

Debia limpiarlos cambiarlos, alimentarlo, darles mi amor, mostrarle que los amo, que nunca nadie mas los separaria de, como crees que se sintieron ellos al ser separado de su mama tan abruptamente, aunque sean pequeños ellos sienten todos Edward, dije ya con lagrias en mis ojos, le estaba abriendo mi corazon a mi esposo y dandole mis explicaciones.

-Oh, Bella lo siento, perdoname, es que a veces son demasiado sobre protector, cielo, no sabia que sentias todo eso, te juro amor que nunca te separare de los bebes, es solo que me asuste, pense que metabasi molesta conmigo por no haberte sabido cuidar por no llegar antes, por dejar que ese desgraciado de James te pusiera las manos encima y te lastimara, mira como te dejo.

-ya Edward, como puedes crer eso, yo te amo, ahora que ya cuide a mis bebes y estoy tranquila si necesito que me curen a mi, creo que tengo una costilla fracturada y tengo una cortada en la rodilla, ya limpie las heridas, aprovechhe el baño de los bebes y me duche, necesitaba estar limpia antes de cargarlos y sentirlos junto a mi, le dije sonriendo a mi esposo.

-mi esposo me beso soavemente para nu lastimar mi cara mas, que ya se estaba hinchando, en un descuido mio, me cargo en peso para llevarme a bajo, de seguro donde el doctor.

-Vaya con razon no pude entrar, pero Bella has hecho una barricada en la puerta, ni siquiera Emett pudo ayudarme a abrir, y no queriamos hacer mucho ruido, por los bebes.-

-Hey, no soy tan debil como crees Edward, me bajo para poder mover las cosas de la puerta y me volvio a cargar y salimos claro que antes pusimos a los bebes en las cunas, el doctor me curo mis heridas, y dicho y hecho me dio analgesicos y dio cedantes, para el dolor por surte mi costilla no estaba fracturada, solo algo sentida, con reposo y si no hacia furzas sanaria rapido, mi rodilla es otra cosa tuvieron que darme unos puntos pero, nada que no pudiera aguantar.

A la semana, se nos comunico, que todos los implicados con el secuestro habian sido capturados y estaban presos, el dinero que se habia dado del rescate nos fue devuelto.

Por surte la policia manejo todo discretamente y la prensa nunca se entero de nada.

Ya despues de todo mi esposo y yo estabamos tranquilos, sabiendo que ya nadie nos haria daño,

Esa noche celebramos que todo habia vuelto a la normalidad y podiamos andar tranquilos sabiendo que los malos estaban en la carcel, cenamos algo que yo habia preparado y nos amamos toda la noche, les habiamos dado el dia libre a la gente de servicio, los bebes estaban dormidos, eran muy tranquilos dormian ya toda la noche de corrido.

* * *

SIETE AÑOS DESPUES.

- Bella sabes, que doy gracias a Dios por todo lo que me ha dado, por una familia increible, UNOS HIJOS HERMOSOS Y BUENOS.-

-yo doy gracias por ti, amor por las decisione que hemos tomado, porque gracias a ellas hemos llegado hasta aqui juntos y amandonos.

- Mama, papa, mira este lugar se llama como mi mami Isabella, si amor y como tu hermana, contesto mi esposo, habiamos decidido ir con nuestra familia completa todos los Cullen y los Swan a visitar nuovamente Galapagos, nuestros hijos estaban felices con todos los tipos de animales que conocian, era tan bonito escucharlos sonreir.

-Edward?.

-si amor, me pregunnto mientras estabamos en la playa sentados viendo como nuestra familia jugaba y los niños se bañaban con sus primitos y Buenos en la playa.-

El me abrazo y yo aproveche para besarlo y luego me pare y corri, escribi algo en la arena y el me miro extrañada. Lo llame con el dedo para que se acercara.

Cuando se acerco y leyo el mensaje, su rostro se iluminu y me dio vuelta por el aire y luego me beso.

-Eestas embarazada? Me pregunto para escuchar de mis labios lo que habia escrito en el arena.

-si amor, vamos a tener otro bebe, una muestra mas de todo lo que te amo.

-Bella, sabes que?

-que?

Me acosto en la arena y me beso y susurro en mi oreja, YO TE AMO, dijo mientras me besaba, despues nuestros hijos se acercaron y se treparon encima de su para, mi vida era completa, tenia mas de lo que tubiere pensado alguna vez. . Nunca me cansaria de escuchar esas palabras de los labios de mis esposo, YO TE AMO.

**FIN………**


End file.
